The Scimon Effect
by kittcoe339
Summary: This is a fic co-authored with macabrekitten333 Follow the chronicles of two young wizard's who are part of a new generation at Hogwart's. History is doomed to repeat itself. Two boys, Scott and Simon, grow up facing many battles both socially and culturally. Follow their journey if you dare. Watch the trailer on Youtube (link on kittcoe339's profile) We promise it's worth it!
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything from Harry Potter.**

The click clack of footsteps echoed as the slender young wizard briskly walked down the hall. The youth was slender and pale with sharp eyes filled with anticipation and slight unease. He wore dark blue dressing robes, one hand tucked in the left pocket. When he reached the mohogony door, he tentively pressed his ear to it, listening to the shuffeling inside.

Taking a shaky breath, he composed himself, standing taller and with more confidence as he gripped the wand in his pocket a little tighter. He entered the dimly lit bedroom to see exactly what he had expected.

The woman was significantly older than he was, but there was an air of youthful arrogance about her. She too, was pale as snow and had raven hair. If anyone compared the two of them, they would assume they were related.

Previously uneasy, the boy was now smirking with confidence as he saw the state that the woman was currently in, throwing things from his trunk and dresser, his mattress thrown off of his bed and his closet doors wide open and robes retrieved, thrown on to the floor. She herself, was drenched in sweat, hair unkemt, and eyes bashful.

The boy smiled quaintly, "I thought I'd find you here again. Give it up. You'll never find it."

She straightened her posture, chin lifted with what dignity she could muster. "Where would I find it?"

"You won't. Unless our bargain is held up on your end." The boy's adrenaline was pumping. He knew he had her in the palm of his hand despite his fear.

She huffed angrily, but nodded with resign. "I said I would do it, didn't I? But so help me, if you don't hold up on your end..." She took a threatening step in his direction and he gripped onto his wand a little tighter.

"Well, see. I want to make sure you're serious, Love." He said, mockery in his tone. His confidence was sky rocketing and he was loving the power. He watched her blood boil. "So, we'll be keeping it in our possession until we're certain you'll make this the best term we could possibly have." He fiend sympathy, showing off a wicked grin afterwards for affect.

"Mmmhmm." She was clearly unamused by his antics. "I can't provide escapes for every bit of trouble you lot get yourselves into, so don't think you'll get away with everything, but if I'm around, I will keep my bargain."

The wizard nodded, "Well, we'll see. I also feel the need to remind you that if one of my members mysteriously turn up missing, injured or dead, you will automatically be at fault in our eyes and we will expose you."

"You think I would make it that obvious if I went after one of you?" She smirked, bruising his ego slightly.

"You think we don't have ways to expose you if you do go after us?" He challenged with his lip curling.

That struck a nerve and she was suddenly in his face. He sucked in his breath, his heart drumming so quickly that he thought at first it would explode. "DON'T underestimate me. Now, I agreed to the bargain. So you're safe."

He took a deep breath when she backed off, keeping his composure, but only just. "Then why are you here? Did you come 'round for a spot of tea? I've got Chamomile or do you prefer Peppermint?" He sneered, using mockery to grasp what little power he had over his emotions.

"Don't press your luck." She Turned to leave, her black hair almost whipping his face.

He muttered beneath his breath. "Hey, don't press yours..."

Without a reply, she swiftly walked out of the door, leaving him in satisfaction and relief.


	2. Scott O Smitten

**Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter or the world of Harry Potter. Just our characters.**

**AN: This is written by me and a good friend of mine, macabrekitten333t. We are co-authors in this. Scott is my character and Simon, who you'll see later, is her character. We write this story together. It is set in Post-Hogwarts era. There will be no original characters from the book Harry Potter in this story at all. We are just using the realm.**

Scott was running around his house playing a game of alien invasion and driving his father crazy. His father was a very patient man, and a very laid back one as well, but Scott was a very hyper kid. His father could take Scott jumping around the house for about an hour straight now, but now that it was hitting the two hour mark, he was starting to get a bit annoyed. Justin, Scott's dad had suggested he go outside for a bit. That was his father's way of telling him that he was getting too hyper. Scott shrugged and went to his room to get his shoes. He loved the outdoors. He was outside nearly every day. It was a bit early for Scott to be heading outside, but since he was already annoying his dad, he didn't mind going out a bit early.

Scott entered his messy room throwing some dirty clothes from the center of the floor onto his bed. Although, his shoes weren't under the pile and so Scott commenced to finding the sneakers under a different pile of some toys. His shoes weren't under those either though. Scott thought a moment before diving under his bed throwing out random things from beneath it to locate his shoes. He really needed to clean his room later on today, or his father was going to get onto him again. That was fine, he was restless, he'd get it done later. After wrecking his room, Scott suddenly remembered he'd thrown his shoes on the back porch yesterday because they were cased with mud. He jumped up amused and ran to go get them.

It was then that Scott heard a weird scratching noise from his kitchen window. Scott paused confused before heading into the kitchen. His father was in the living room, there was no way it was his father making this noise. He entered it cautiously hoping it wasn't another lizard that had somehow found its way in the house again. He'd found one in the living a week ago and had jumped up on the coffee table screaming at his dad to get it. His dad caught it in a cup and threw it outside making Scott stay indoors for the rest of the day checking the rest of the house for the deadly creatures.

Scott looked around carefully. That was when he noticed the brown owl scratching at the window. Scott cocked his head to the side confused by the site but went over to the window to get a better look. He wasn't sure if he should let it in or not. He'd never seen an owl out during the day time. Suddenly Scott realized it was holding a letter in beak. Scott nearly pressed his face to the glass looking at the brown owl desperately trying to get in. He tried to make out the small writing on the front of the letter. Scott couldn't make it out. Scott took a step back and then peered out of the kitchen a moment to make sure his dad was still watching television. After he was sure he was, Scott paced back over to the window and un-clicked the lock opening the window.

The owl flew in with ease and landed neatly on the counter top where it dropped the letter and staring at Scott a moment. Scott approached the bird curiously and picked up the letter. The front of it had his name on it and home address. He stared puzzled at the ink writing and looked back up at the bird. Was this some sort of joke? The bird seemed satisfied that Scott had his letter now and so it pecked at the bowl of nuts on the counter stealing a couple before flying off out of the window in which it came in. Scott chased it to the window watching it leave. He was confused on what had just happened.

Scott closed his window back and then stared back down at the letter. He ripped it open too curious to bother guessing what it was. Two letters and some ticket was enclosed in it. Scott pulled out one of the letters first. He skimmed it over and then paused going back and actually reading it. Scott then scoffed at the letter and threw the envelope and letter back down on the counter. It was some weird private school offering to take him in. He was sure his father didn't have the money to put him in a private school and besides, he liked his school now...Although, he was about to move into a middle school.

"I'll be outside!" Scott called to his father. He then had a second thought and picked back up the envelope and letter and pocketed it to show to his friend. He was sure his friend, Kenneth, would get a kick out of this.

Scott ran outside, slipping on his sneakers and then taking off down the neighborhood roads to Kenneth's house. He was sure Ken was up by now...He hoped. Scott knew his parents were at least. He knocked loudly on the front door. "Ken? You up yet?" Scott called out from the door step.

Ken had just gotten up maybe ten minutes ago. He liked sleeping in late on weekends. He was in the middle of breakfast when he heard a knock at his door and Scott's voice calling his name. Ken's dad was out at the grocery store, and his mom was on the phone so Ken got up to answer the door with the bowl of cereal still in his hands. He opened the door smiling at Scott who was practically dancing on his doorstep screaming his high energy level right now.

Scott was always so hyper all the time. It didn't matter how much sleep Scott got or how long he'd been playing. Scott was always doing something. Ken supposed that was because Scott was younger than he was. Scott was 11 while Ken was 13. The age difference wasn't huge, but it put them in different schools. Ken had only moved into the neighborhood about two years ago, but he liked it. He'd met some kids around the neighborhood and they were close to the park. Scott and him often skated down to the park. That was actually how he'd met Scott. Him and Scott liked to skate. Scott roller bladed, while Ken skate boarded. They'd met up in the park and started racing. After about an hour playing with each other, they attempted to switch. Ken tried roller blades and Scott tried skate boarding. It ended horribly, but they both laughed it off and became pretty good friends.

Ken held up one finger to Scott telling him to give him a moment. Ken then shut the door and gulped down the rest of his cereal before waving to his mom bye and throwing on his tennis shoes and grabbing his skate board before heading out his front door.

Ken had short brown hair similar to the color's of Scott's hair, but Scott's hair was more shaggier than his own. Ken and Scott also both had blue eyes, but that was where the similarities stopped. Ken was taller than Scott, since he was older, but was definitely not as in shape as Scott was. It was clear that Scott's build was athletic, whereas Ken was overweight and not very strong. Ken supposed that was because his favorite thing to do was to watch TV, whereas Scott seemed to be an uncontainable ball of energy that was always jumping around. No doubt Scott burned all his calories off within a few hours of his high activities. However, Ken's only form of exercise was skateboarding and that was only for a few hours maybe twice a week with Scott, and most times Ken just watched Scott practice his tricks and gave pointers.

"What's up, Scott? You're hyper, as always." Ken asked and then paused noticing Scott didn't have his skates on. "Where are your wheels, man?" He asked curiously.

Scott realized about the same time that Ken had realized it, that Scott had forgotten his rollerblades. He should've known. Him and Ken didn't hardly ever go outside except to skate together. Scott laughed at himself. He'd gotten so caught up with the owl at his window that he'd completely forgotten.

"I forgot. Hang on." Scott replied and then took off down back to his house. He ran in without bother to take off his shoes at the door seeing as he was only going to be a minute.

Ken laughed watching Scott run all the way back to his house. He was forgetful at times. Ken supposed that was because he was still a child. It was fine. Ken probably needed to go get a helmet. Scott very rarely wore any safety gear, but Ken's mother would have a fit if he didn't put at least a helmet on.

Ken slipped into his garage and pulled out his helmet and his knee pads. He'd been falling on his knees a lot lately. He kept having such bad balance. Ken closed the garage door and went back out to his driveway strapping on his helmet. Scott was returning now.

"Okay, I got them now." Scott informed him throwing off his shoes. As Ken strapped on his knee pads, Scott was putting on his skates. "Ken, guess what?" Scott asked excitedly jumping up onto the concrete so he could get his balance again. Skating in grass was possible but hard. Ken then went to checking his skateboard to make sure it alright as Scott went into a rant about some owl.

"I saw and owl earlier this morning. It was a brown owl. It flew right into my kitchen this morning with a letter in its beak about some silly boarding school or something. Isn't that weird? I've never seen an owl during the day, have you? Some fancy boarding school if they're sending owls to deliver mail, huh? You ever heard of that, Ken?" Scott ranted skating in circles and up and down Ken's driveway a bit waiting for Ken to lead which way to go. It was Ken's turn to pick this time. Usually, Scott just charged ahead, and didn't give much thought into where they were going, but since Scott had picked destinations last time they skated, it was Ken's turn.

Ken stared over at him curiously. He realized Scott was waiting on him to lead. Ken threw down his skate board and jumped onto it pushing himself out into the asphalt road. He knew Scott would be shortly behind him. "An owl, Scott?" Ken asked amused. It must've been some game he was playing this morning. "Really, you got accepted into a boarding school, huh? You sure our school isn't just trying to get rid of you?" Ken teased. "What's the school's name?" Ken asked wondering if Scott was going to make him play this pretend game as well. He was too old for pretend games anymore. He'd told Scott that as well.

"That's right! An owl came in this morning! Can you believe it?" Scott asked rollerblading behind Ken with ease. He made his pace slower than usually because it was Ken's turn to lead and he couldn't get ahead of him. This was harder than it looked for Scott since he was so hyper. He just wanted to zoom ahead at full speed, but he resisted the urge.

"Um...I don't remember, but I've got a letter in my pocket from the school. I can show it to you whenever we stop, Ken. It's all fancy and stuff. It's written in green ink. It's definitely some fancy boarding school. You'll have to see if for yourself." Scott told him skating along the side of him. "Maybe you'll get a letter to it too. You think an owl will deliver to your window too? Wouldn't that be wicked? If we both got the same letter delivered by that brown owl. It was the weirdest thing Ken. It just came in and dropped the letter and ate some nuts and then flew off again. Maybe it was in a rush. I don't know, but it was really cool. You should've been there."

Ken knew that Scott was fascinated by the simplest things, but it was odd to hear Scott repeat the same thing over again for so long. Ken swore Scott was ADHD. He couldn't stay still for longer than twenty seconds at a time, and he was always jumping from subject to subject. Scott had trouble focusing in school a lot. Yet, Scott seemed really determined on this topic. Ken was almost completely sure it was another game, but he knew Scott wouldn't stop until he gave in.

"You got the letter with you?" Ken asked. He imagined a piece of lined white paper with Scott's messy handwriting written all over it saying something about the school he was supposedly accepted into. Scott was good at gathering props he needed for a game. Still, Ken would be able to pick up Scott's handwriting from a fancy boarding school's handwriting any day. "Well, let me see it when we get to the park, alright?" He told Scott pushing his skateboard a bit faster.

Ken tried to imagine what kind of school Scott was going to attempt to create with this. There was just no telling with him. Though Ken knew he was too old for pretend games, he was a little bit interested in what Scott was saying... Only a little bit though. He didn't believe him or anything but perhaps he'd play along just for Scott's benefit.

As Scott and Ken arrived at the park Ken slowed his skateboard down. Scott easily skidded to a stop beside him.

"Now let me see the letter." Ken said. Scott pulled out the folded envelope in his pocket and handed it to Ken. Ken looked at the front of the letter and was surprised to see the fancy writing on it instead of Scott's sprawling handwriting. Maybe Scott hadn't be making this up after all. Ken then opened the letter and the same handwriting could be found with green ink on the inside on some parchment paper. It did look rather official. Maybe Ken would've believed it too, if he hadn't read what the school was called. "Hogwarts School for Witch-Craft and Wizardry?"

Ken rolled his eyes at Scott. "What are you saying, Scott? You're a wizard?" Ken teased.

"Huh?" Scott asked confused. Ken had to give it to him, he was doing a great acting job. Scott took the letter back from Ken and read it more closely this time and sure enough it was for wizards and witches. Scott raised an eyebrow at Ken. "Maybe I am a wizard." He said. He and Ken stared at each other for about three seconds before they busted into laughter.

"The only thing magical about you is that flip think you can do on your skates. That and maybe how fast you manage to get dirty when you go outside." Ken said shaking his head. Scott shrugged and put the letter back up in his pocket ending the conversation on it there. It was clearly a fake.

Scott smirked proudly. "You know, I've avoided taking a bath for three whole days now!" Scott said triumphantly.

"You're gross, man!" Ken laughed. "How are you ever going to get a girl to like you?" Scott scrunched up his face in clear disgust. Ken rolled his eyes. Scott probably still had the notion that girls had cooties. It wouldn't surprise Ken in the least.

"I don't like girls." Scott admitted.

"You will eventually." Ken said. "Just have to meet one just as hyper as you."

"Is that even possible?" Scott mocked.

"Come on. Do that flip thing!" Ken encourage leading Scott over to the skating ramps. Scott glided over to the ramp picking up speed. He sped up and over the ramp managing to do one front flip in the air before landing a little wobbly back on his feet. He skidded to a stop and grinned at Ken.

"You're turn." Scott said moving out of the way. The two boys did several tricks for each other and practiced things that they watched the older kids do. Eventually, Ken got hungry and said they needed to head back. Scott protested but eventually gave in.

**AN: Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter will be written by macabrekitten333 and will center around her character Simon.**


	3. Simon Smith

**Disclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter characters, or the world.**

The dining hall's enticing aroma raced up the long marble staircase that led to eleven year old Simon Smith's bedroom. The mouth watering scent's were a collection of his favorite dishes and they tugged at his empty stomach as to tempt him to go downstairs to join the party that was a celebration for his special day.

The lanky pale boy quickly combed for the fiftieth time that evening at his jet black hair so that it was parted nicely for the evening. He was not strikingly handsome like his cousin Percious and he wasn't ambitious like Evangeline. He was rather plain in his look's and having the opportunity to show off his acceptance letter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry at the party tonight was a glorious way to make up for that.

"Oh, Simon!" A high pitched squeak of a voice sparked his attention. "Ye look well grown in this attire!"

Simon was dressed in a nice black suit for the dinner party, tie and all. He was grateful for the shoulder pads that really gave him a broader appearemce, building his self confidence even more.

"I know." Simon responded to his house elf, Floppy. Floppy had been imported to him from Ireland and since birth was used as his personal 'nanny'. Floppy had earned his name because of his large floppy ears. Simon sometimes wished that he would make use of his large ears and use them for listening rather than obsessive talking.

"Really, you're quite handsome indeed. Floppy is very pleased with what a handsome young Lad ye've become."

"I get it. I get it." Simon muttered with irritation. He was downright nervous, but he'd never admit it.

"Ye really are-"

"Come off it, Floppy!" Simon snapped a little too harshly. This was a normal occurence between the two. He hated the slave elf for being so clingy as though they were actually friends or something. He couldn't wait to go to Hogwart's where he wouldn't be followed everywhere by the creature. Under his breath he whispered, "Wanker..." Knowing his parent's would highly dissapprove of such language.

Simon made his way down the spriral steps, through the sitting room and down the hall until he reached the dining hall to greet his beaming family and aquintences of at least ten. He was first embraced and kissed by the ladies, then slapped on the back by the men, and lastly scoffed at and playfully teased by his cousin's.

"Look at you all suited up! I'll bet you won't be such a big shot at Hogwarts." Percious smirked, messing up his hair with a wry smile. Simon's blush was extremely noticable in contrast to his pale skin. Percious towered over him at ripe age of fifteen, having attended the boarding school for years. "I might look out for you if you end up as a fellow Ravenclaw."

"Ha! No way! Slytherin's the best house." Evangeline argued. She would be heading into her third year this time around.

"Oh, what do you know? All of us older and wiser know that Slytherin and Gryffindor's are the pathetic lot. I was once young and foolish enough to idealize Salazar's house, but I became more insightful growing older." Percious stood tall, dusting off his already clean suit. He looked very smilar to Simon himself, but far more handsome and built better. His skin, like Evangeline's were much tanner since they actually stepped outside of the house more often than Simon who preffered the safety and comfortability of the indoor's. Simon hoped that his good looks would catch up with him soon.

"Whatever you say. We can both agree that Hufflepuff is shit." Evangeline remarked, pushing her sleek dark hair behind her shoulder's.

"That, I can't deny." Percious nodded, amusement tracing his face.

"Alright everyone settle down!" Simon's mother, Marilyn chuckled, taking a seat next to her son. "We've got a lovely meal here."

and what a lovely meal it was.

On the long table there were extravagant delacacies laid out before him and his entire family whom had come to celebrate his special day. Veal medallions topped with crab and smothered in hollandaise sauce , Seared duck. Rack of lamb (Served on the bone with herb crust), Cornish hen and roasted potatoes. There was Camembert Cheese from Normandy, France. Great with fruit or crackers, Petit Basque of the Pyrenees mountains. and Hirtenkas.

"Oh, I'm going to indulge, Mummy!" Evangeline whined staring at the scrumptious food. "I don't understand why you won't let me have the slimming potion like Carliegh! She said it hasn't effected her negatively!"

Simon's aunt Jean retorted sternly. "That girl's parent's ought to be ashamed of themselves for allowing thier twelve year old daughter to take such a thing! I've heard the warning's about health risk's due to those dieting potions and I'll have none of it."

"Carliegh is thirteen now, Mummy!" Evangeline corrected with a roll of her chocolate brown eyes. "and she hasn't faced a single problem with the Sleek n' Slim! And Donna Velera takes it too and she used to be so huge and now she's really fit! It's not fair that I have to be fat while my friend's are all thin!"

"You're as thin as a wand, Dear. Let's not get into this. This is Simon's celebration. You and Percious got parties when you were accepted into Hogwart's too and it's only fair that we allow your cousin to celebrate too."

"Sorry Simon." Evangeline moped, staring at her empty plate with disdain.

Percious rolled his eyes. grinning broadly at Simon. "Shall we feast then?"

"We shall feast, Indeed." Simon grinned, toasting to his family so that they could begin to serve themselves.

The meal was beyond incredible and desert was even better.

Burnt caramel salted chocolates, Pudding, Pistachio Cannoli, chocolate and pistachios, Creme Brulee and English Trifle (Beautifully layered dessert of lady fingers, sweetened cream, fruit and custard.)

The family chatted about their own experiences with Hogwart's.

"You all are making me envious." Aunt Jean smiled, dabbing the pudding off of her upper lip with a hankerchief, "I attended Buexbaton's, as you know. It was dreadful."

"I would love to go to Buexbaton's." Evangeline sighed, munching on a Pistachio. "I do wish you'd let me go there instead."

"I was bullied incesently by those bratty Veela's. My self esteem was shot down to the core for not being able to match their alluring appearences and skills. I don't want the same thing happening to you. You're already quite impressionable, Darling."

"I am _not_." Evangeline argued, her cheeks flushed.

"Hogwart's is much more beneficial for your education, Simon." Simon's father declared heartilly. Simon hung onto his father's every word. He loved the man's enthusiasm and knowledge. He was an former beater and now worked as a Broom maker since he injured his back beyond full recovery in a match. He could still walk and move around, experienced huge waves of pain that could be down right crippling at times. "It's so rich with History."

"I know, I know. Harry Potter went there. There was a huge war. Yada Yada..." Simon said, not knowing or caring for the finer details.

"That hot mass murderer went there!" Evangeline squealed, "Sirius Black. Oh, he was so rugged and handome."

"Hermione Granger went there too. She's the Mad old woman trying to free the House Elves. She was known for her fight against the Dark Lord. The Mudblood scum!" Grandfather Ralph finally spoke up. He was insanely obsessed with the down fall of Hermione Granger and Muggleborn's/Blood traitor's in general.. "I hate that Wench!"

"Calm down, Pa. She hasn't succeeded yet and she's an old hag now, isn't she? What makes you think she'll succeed in _your_ lifetime seeing as you're about a centuary her senior?" Percious responded snidely, his dark eyebrow's raising and furrowing slowly as a michievious grin played on his face. Aunt Jean gave him a kick in the leg for that one. Grandpa Ralf was oblivious to the intent behind his words.

Simon was clueless on the matter. He didn't know who any of those people were. The name's were familiar, but he had yet to get extensively educated in Wizarding history. He found the whole discussion boring and meant for a History of magic classroom.

"I am so full." Percious said, leaning back in his chair.

"I am too." Evangeline sulked.

"None of that." Uncle Mathis cut in firmly. "Your mother's right. You're far too impressionable. You're beautiful, Eva."

"She know's she is. She's just fishing for compliments, Dad." Percious said, "I don't know why you guys haven't figured that out yet."

"I am not!" Evangeline shouted, offended and teary eyed.

"Are too!" Percious sneered.

"Stop your banter!" Uncle Mathis interrupted. "I want you two to look after Simon when you arrive at Hogwarts next week. I'm very proud of you for, Simon." He turned to Simon, "You'll do well. Your father and I were in Ravenclaw together and learned a lot there."

Simon smiled, "Thank you, Uncle Mathis."

The family smiled at him with proud and favorable eyes. Simon would miss them, but really looked forward to his time at Hogwart's.


	4. Artimus

**AN: Hello everyone. So the last chapter was done by my good friend, macabrekitten333. This chapter will be done be me. I promise this story will get more interesting as we go along, but for right now, you have to bare with us and read the beginning. So anyway, enjoy! The next chapter will be from thehornetsnest.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own the Harry Potter world or Harry Potter characters, just the characters in this fanfiction.**

Justin had finally gotten Scott to agree to watch a tv program with him instead of playing nerf guns in the house. Scott got to pick the program and he turned it onto some cartoon. Justin didn't care what they were watching if he could have five minutes of peace from his boy. He loved Scott, but Scott could be quite a handful sometimes. It was hard raising him by himself. He felt almost as if he were a bad parent for leaving Scott home alone during the days he worked, but Scott seemed like he handled it just fine. He mostly got on his skates and played at the skate park all day, only coming home to eat and use the bathroom. Justin thought that was probably better for him then locking him away in some day care program for kids his age. They'd likely keep him inside all day because people had little patience for the heat and to watch a bunch of kids play rough on a playground. Still, this was the first year Justin had allowed Scott to stay home alone during his summer work days. Scott hadn't complained, so far, so good.

Justin could feel Scott's attention shifting from the tv. He knew he probably only had another ten minutes at most before Scott would get up and play another game. Still, the ten minutes of peace had been worth it in Justin's mind. Scott's leg bounced up and down as he was unable to sit still for more than twenty seconds at a time. Justin wondered where he got so much energy from. Wasn't most boys his age obsessed with video games and tv? Not that Justin considered it a bad thing that Scott entertained himself with imaginary games and skating. At least he was active. But still, it would be nice to have Scott's energy knocked down a notch. Though, Justin supposed that was his fault. He knew Scott had ADHD, but hadn't taken him to any doctor to get medicine for it. His son didn't need to be on medicine to live his life. He'd grow out of it, Justin thought. Either that, or he'd eventually learn to control it.

Scott was beginning to drum on his thighs when suddenly a loud crack and pop came from the fireplace. A lanky middle aged man with wiry black hair, pale blue eyes;.the color made more vibrant due to his bountiful use of eyeliner, stood there in the fireplace. He wore raggedy dark clothing that loosely clung to his frail figure and his nails were dolloped black. Justin and Scott stared at the man with shock both letting out a loud scream.

"Lucky there wasn't a fire lit in 'ere!" The man said with a heavy cockney accent. "I'd 'ave been proper toasted!"

Justin scrambled to get his bat he kept in the living room in case of a break in while Scott jumped over the couch, ducking behind it in fear.

"Who are you?! What are you doing here?!" Justin demanded threatening holding the baseball bat. Scott poked his head out from behind the couch to watch.

"Dad! He just appeared out of nowhere! He's probably an alien! Call the cops!" Scott cried out with fear.

The man looked at them with puzzlement. "Um, is that like an oversized want or am I hallucinatin'?" He asked looking at the bat.

"Get out of my home, now!" Justin demanded. He then briefly looked to Scott. "Scott, go to your room, now!"

"But dad-" Scott started. Justin rolled his eyes and looked down at the ground in fake surprise.

"Oh my gosh! A lizard!" He shouted.

"WHERE?!" Scott shrieked getting up immediately and running out of the room into his bedroom. "GET IT DAD!" Justin rolled his eyes. He'd never understand why his boy was so afraid of lizards, but still, he had more pressing matters. He turned attention back to the man.

"Let's go. Out of the house, now." He said. "Don't make me use this."

The man hesitated, swaying a bit where he stood. He was holding a small thin stick in his hand. "Shoot all the spells you want, chap! I'm a man of bloody steel!" He spoke. "But it won't be necessary if you jus' listen to what I've got to say, alrigh'? I'm here for a good reason, you hear?" Justin couldn't imagine what good reason the man could have for breaking into the house and didn't really want to hear his explanation. He swung the bat out close to the guy threateningly, but didn't actually hit him.

"Get out!" He demanded. "Come on! I've got a kid and you're scaring the heck out of him. Leave, or I'm going to call the cops."

"But, I'm trying to give your kid the opportunity of a lifetime! If you'd just PLEASE take a moment of your time to listen to what I'm trying to say!" The man persisted.

"My kid's just fine where he's at." Justin reassured him. "If you're some kind of solicitor, why didn't you know on the door like a normal person?"

The man seemed a little confused. "Listen! I'm not a soli-whatever. I'm here to tell you that your son's…. a wizard." The man said smiling.

Justin paused staring at him as if he'd grown two heads. "Okay, you're drunk. Please get out." Justin then took the man by the arm and begin dragging him towards the front door.

"No! No! Well, a little. It's not my intoxication that's making me say this, though! He's actually a wizard." The man insisted and then begin babbling incoherently while being lead down the hallway to the door.

"There's no such thing as wizards, go home now." Justin said, his voice holding authority. He then opened the front door for the man to get out. The man walked out of the front door and Justin shut and locked it behind him with a deep sigh. Justin begin walking away to check on Scott when suddenly the door completely knocked down with a loud crash. Justin jumped with alarmed and saw the same man standing on his doorstep with his stick pointed at where the door used to be. He begun laughing manically shaking his head.

"See?" He said as if this proved everything.

"What was that?!" Scott asked poking his head out of his room to look.

"I'm calling the cops!" Justin shouted not knowing what else to do at this point. He picked up the phone attached to the wall and begin dialing. "Scott stay in your room!"

The man suddenly shot a spell from his wand and blew the phone up in Justin's hand. Justin screamed in alarm. "I'm sorry I had to resort to that, but isn't blowing things up fun?" The man asked clearly out of it but deeply amused at the situation. Justin picked up the bat again.

"Don't come near us." He demanded.

"Dad! He just blew up the phone! Maybe he is a wizard!" Scott called out staring at the man in awe.

"Hush, Scott" His father told him.

"Yeah, I'm a wizard, but so are you, Scottie!" The man said with a twinkle in his eye as he smiled to Scott. Scott stared dumbfounded. "And I can prove it in other ways as well." The man suddenly pointed his wand at the lamp on the side table and made it levitate a few feet in the air. "See?" Justin's eyes widen in shock and fear and he snatched the lamp from mid-air immediately putting it back on the table. Scott however seemed intrigued.

"Cool! Dad, he really is a wizard! Maybe that school letter thing wasn't a fake!" Scott said happily.

"Hush, Scott, now!" Justin said again. He wished Scott would lock himself in his room or something.

The man in doorway sighed and wavered where he stood. "What do I 'ave to do to prove it to you, huh?" He asked waving his wand and smashing a vase. "That?" He asked. He then waved his wand again and smashed a coffee mug. "How about that?"

Justin was panicking now. How the hell was he doing all this? "Stop! Stop!" Justin shouted. "What do you want?!"

"To have you read and actually consider this letter." The man said. He then pulled a letter from his pocket and offered it to Justin. Justin hesitantly approached the man and took the letter reading thought it.

"Look, dude…." He said. "You've got the wrong person. Me and my son aren't wizards. They don't exist. I don't know how you've been doing all those tricks, but this is probably some weird dream or something."

"Why are you muggles so adamant on denying the truth when it's right in front of your faces?" The man asked clearly getting annoyed.

"Muggles?" Scott questioned.

"Look, you're drunk. And I don't know, maybe I got drunk too or something, but either way, Scott's not a wizard." Justin tried to reason.

"Yes he is. It's all on the paper. See?" The man insisted.

"He can't wave a wand around and do anything like that." Justin insisted back.

"Well, they probably have to teach me, dad." Scott pipped up. "That's what the school's for, right?"

"Ah! We have a clever one right there!" The man praised. "Yes! You'll learn everything you need to know at Hogwarts. Doesn't that sound fun?"

"Hogwarts?" Scott asked laughing. "That's a stupid name for a school. Hogwarts." He laughed again.

Justin, still lost on what to do, just said, "Scott…. Just get in your room."

"You know, Scott. I've always thought the same thing. I even made up a joke about it. Wanna here?" The man asked. "Okay so wizards go to Hogwarts, but were do lizards go? Frogwarts!" He chuckled amused by his own joke. "Get it?"

"Don't ever, EVER take me to Frogwarts." Scott replied laughing nervously with the joke.

"Okay, so let me get this straight," Justin said rubbing his temples. "You burst into my home drunk, break some objects with your wand, and then expect to me to ship my kid off with you to a magical school in Scotland?"

The man stood there a moment thinking. "Yeah, pretty much." He nodded.

"No. The answer's no." Justin said firmly.

"Well, that's just unfair. Your boy could grow up and do this." The man than smashed the lamp.

"Stop it!" Justin shouted getting very annoyed now.

"What's Hogwarts like?" Scott asked.

"It's a giant castle with like a thousand staircases and secret passages and the Great hall has candles floating above the tables and there a talking hat-"

"You're crazy. Please leave." Justin pleaded.

"No. no. no. Listen, this is a magical school. Things don't work the same as it does for muggles like you." The man said repairing the cup he broke with a wave of his wand. "He's capable of a lot." The man assured him repairing the lamp he broke. "Look, I know I'm not exactly making the best impression." With another wave of his wand the vase was fixed too. "I can assure you that not all the witches and wizards are like me. I'm just the messenger, really. The school is ran by respectable people and it'd be a great opportunity for your boy."

"We don't have the money. No thank you." Justin tried again.

"Admission doesn't cost a thing. Yeah, he'd need some money for school supplies, but they're not expensive and diagon alley has lots of discuounts." The man insisted.

"Look, I don't know how to make this any clearer, but my son's not a wizard. I'm not a wizard and neither was his mother." Justin reasoned.

"Are you sure? She could have had a double life… But, either way, he could be a wizard regardless." The man waved him off.

"I don't understand." Justin said completely lost now on what to say or do.

"Okay, I'll break it down for you, dad." Scott said, trying to help. "He's saying I'm a wizard and wants me to go to some private school in Scotland."

"Scott, go play outside." Justin sighed.

"But-"

"Please, Scott."

Scott sighed. "Okay." He said before heading to the back door to get his shoes.

"Your son's got it right. You should listen to him." The man nodded. "I know it all sounds crazy, but it's not like I haven't proved it and can't prove it further for you."

"I want the number to your headmaster. I need to call them and verify I'm not shipping my kid off to be some slave in a fording country." Justin insisted tied of debating the topic.

"You can send him an owl…" The man said awkwardly.

"An owl?" Justin raised an eyebrow.

"You know, the feathery birds hat go 'hoo! Hoo!'" The man said demonstrating some flying movements with his arms.

"I know what an owl is…" Just assured him. "But what's an owl going to do to get in contact with your boss?"

"They send letters, silly." The man replied shaking his head.

"And just how are they supposed to know where to take the letter to?" Justin questioned in disbelief.

The man paused for the longest time thinking on it. He then broke into a song in a low voice. "It's magic… You know. Never believe it's not so." Justin just stared. The man suddenly offered his hand. "By the way, I'm Artimus." He greeted. Justin awkwardly took his hand.

"Justin." He said.

For the next few days, Justin send owls back and forth with until the headmaster came and met him in person. The headmaster apologized for Artimus's behavior and was finally able to convince Justin to allow Scott to go to Hogwarts after a long conversation. Artimus then took Scott to Diagon Alley to get school supplies. Whereas Justin wasn't so sure Artimus such be the one to take him, the headmaster assured him everything would be alright. Justin wasn't sure if he entirely believed Scott was a wizard, but he supposed the worst thing that could happen is Scott got to the school, they told him they'd made a mistake, and Scott would be sent back home to Justin. The night before he was supposed to be dropped off at the train station, Justin told Scott to make sure to write him often. He wanted to be able to keep up with his son and make sure everything was okay. Scott promised and they went to sleep.


	5. Music is a bloke's best friend

**Disclaimer: We don't own the Harry Potter world or the Harry Potter characters. Those belong to J. K. Rowling.**

_'I got in. They wouldn't just allow anybody to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft a Wizardry, would they? Only those with amazing magical capabilities. Only those who are special like me. That's what mum says.'_ Simon thought to himself, heart swelling with pride as his parent's marched him onto the Train station to platform nine and three quarters. He and his parents were quite the family. All three shared the same important qualities that would surely get them through life. Simon liked to think of it as the three P's. _Proper, Posh, and Proud._ It didn't matter how wealthy they were or where they came from. It was all about attitude and self confidence.

Though, they were rather well off financially. Simons moth worked as an executioner for the Ministry of Magic. His father on the other hand was employed as a professional broom maker, which also brought the money in bunches. Broom makers were rare because single-wizard broomstick companies often failed due to demand outstrips supply. Luckily, Simons parents held tight to their profession's and were in no danger of losing their fortune anytime soon.

The three all looked rather dignified in their well ironed clothing of black. Most probably assumed that they were headed to a funeral, but black was a slimming and professional color. You just couldn't go wrong with black. The only thing ruining their picture perfect group was the large eared house elf positively sobbing at Simon's feet.

"P-Please take Floppy with you! How will you go on without Floppy's assistance?! Oh, Simon!"

"Floppy! Shut up! You're a humiliating disgrace!" Simon shouted, giving the elf a smack on the head. Floppy responded by wrapping his arms around Simon's ankles, tears spilling onto his polished black shoes. Simon glared down at him, trying with difficulty to kick him off of him. "Mum! Make him get off!"

"Floppy! Simon is going to get an education and if you don't accept that, so help me I will give you a sock!"

"No! No! Please, Mistress! I beg of you!" Floppy wailed, laying on the ground with flailing motions fit for a victim of the cruciartus curse. Simon huffed, trying to distance himself from the scene so he wouldn't be grouped in with the thing.

"Then get up!" Simon's mother demanded sternly. She turned to Simon with a softer tone, "Have you got everything?" Her hand immediately went to ruffle his black hair that he'd taken all morning to comb to perfection.

"Yes, mum!" he moved away from her grab at his lockes, not wanting anyone to see his mothers attempt at affection. He didn't want to look like a child. He was going into his first year of Hogwarts, he certainly didn't need to ruin his reputation before he even got onto the train. His mother attempted once more to perfect Simons appearance, but got the same result. "Don't do that!"

"Be kind to your mother, Simon." his father lectured, "And you'd best apologize."

"Yes, father." Simon sulked, just wanting more than anything to get onto the train and as far from this embarrassment as possible. "Sorry mother."

"Very well." she responded, trying to hide her look of disdain by her sons rejection. She was used to this behavior from Simon, but it didn't stop it from stinging. "You'd better go before you miss the train."

Simon stiffly stood at the brick wall he'd seen many times while arriving here with Percious and Evangeline. Now it was his turn. He now had the opportunity to run through to the other side. His hands were sweaty and his throat tight. What if he just collided with the wall? What if someone saw him and laughed? What if he couldn't run through the wall and it turned out they'd made a mistake and he was a Squib or something? Oh, bloody hell! What if he was a Squib?! Or what if he wasn't a Squib, but they assumed he was because he couldn't make it through the wall? What if he ran partially in and got stuck in-between? What if it killed him?

A hand on his shoulder made him jump and he looked up to see Percious grinning down at him with a raised eyebrow. "Scared?"  
"No." Simon said, defensively. He glanced over to see Aunt Jean and Uncle Mathis chatting with his parents gleefully; Evangeline bouncing impatiently on her heals in anticipation to hurry onto the train to greet her friends.  
Percious leaned in to speak to Simon more privately. "Let me let you in on a little secret. Everyone is their first time."

"Not me." Simon swallowed, his ears pink. Percious gave him a look of disapproval before returning to amusement.  
"It never pays to play the tough guy, Simon. Yeah, I used to be exactly like you. Always thinking I had something to prove to everybody. Once I let that go, I felt a huge weight lift off of my shoulders."

"Yeah, well my weight was never there in the first place." Simon muttered, determined to keep his good name.  
"Hm. Then go ahead." Percious lazily crossed his arms with a challenging smirk. "Go on then."

Simon hesitated briefly before sprinting toward the wall, but stopping abruptly before actually running through. Percious chuckled snidely. Simon glared, backing up and sputtering excuses about losing his footing. Percious didn't look convinced and Simon's case was ruined when he chickened out a second time.

"Simon, don't be scared!" His mother shouted out, making Simon flinch with irritation and humiliation.

"Mum! Draw the whole train stations attention to us, why don't you?!" Simon had never felt so infuriated and ashamed. He could hear Evangeline's shriek of laughter. His aunt and uncle's cooing and the quick thud of his own heart beat. He tried and tried again, but he couldn't seem to keep going when he was literally inches from the wall. He was on his tenth try and nearly in hysterical sobs when he felt a large shove on his back and with a whoosh! He was on the other side. He gasped for breath, shuddering with anxiety.

He was getting a look at the Red Hogwarts express when Percious joined him from the other side of the wall and leaned forward to speak into his ear. "Thank me later." Simon sighed with relief, watching Percious run toward the train, really pleased that he had him as a cousin, though he'd never tell him so.

Simon allowed his parents to help him with his luggage and send him off onto the train, not looking back as he lifted his chin into the air and headed down the corridor. Simon opened a corridor door, hoping to find that it would be empty, but disappointed at the sight. A girl. An older girl. She had to be around Evangeline's age. He swallowed, trying to look as brave as possible. He wasn't acquainted with many girls that weren't family. He couldn't just turn back and destroy his dignity, though. He'd have to stay and endure it.

He strolled in, making sure to look unfazed. He made it look as though he didn't even notice her presence. She was looking at him funny. Why was she looking at him like that? Like she disliked him there. What was wrong with her?! She had no right to look at him that way! Simon once again, pretended not to notice, though he took in her appearance with each stolen glance. Shoulder length mousy brown hair, brown eyes, rounded face, and rather plain Jane in her looks; nothing special.

What really caught his attention was the odd thing in her hand. What the bloody hell was it? It had strings that attached to her ears and it was plastic and rectangular. Was it a magical device or something more peculiar? "What is that thing?" Simon inquired, his tone more demanding than intended.

The girl looked up with surprise, seeing that his eyes were focused on her device. She paused for what seemed like an eternity to Simon before staring back up at him with an expression of defiance. "Would you like to ask me that in a nicer tone of voice?"  
Little did the girl know, Simon took the three 'P's' very seriously. Proud was about to come into play, meaning that he would not leave and he most certainly would not change his tone. Simon cleared his throat, trying not to look too offended by the girls slightly hurtful jibe. He had been trying to make conversation, in a sense, but of course she had to ruin it by humiliating him with her attempt to correct his attitude. Simon sneered at the girl.

"No." he took a seat across from her, staring out of the window. He really did want to know what the object in the girls hand was, though. He had never seen anything like it. His eyes trailed over to the strings ends, the ones she'd torn from her ears. He heard noise coming from them. It was so strange. He was completely compelled now to the point of no return. His eyes grew wide and he could not hold in his curiosity any longer. He almost looked innocent as he eyed the thing in her hand.

"What is it?!" he almost whined. Merlin, he had to know.

The girl let out a resigned sigh. "If you must know, it's an I-pod. It plays music." she explained, waving the I-pod in his view momentarily. "Of course, you wouldn't know anything about music, would you?"

Now Simon was offended. He loved music. Especially Sweeny Todd, a muggle musical that he had seen at a local theatre near his aunt and uncles house. He'd seen it once when he and his cousin's slipped into the place, curious about what really went on there. Evangeline had suspected that it was a torture chamber when they were bringing the more gory props inside for the showing of Sweeny Todd. All of three of them had been downright terrified when they saw the actual play, not realizing that it was all pretend when the actors sliced the throats of others. Simon had to find out for himself so he did some searching and discovered what they were. Plays! Play's of the musical sort went on there. Simon found them exhilarating. He was fascinated with the storylines, the songs, and the characters, particularly Sweeny himself.

"I happen to know a LOT about music, Thank you very much." Simon fired back. "I know every Sweeny Todd song by heart!" Simon had to prove himself. He was going to play the role of Sweeny one day and he would not allow anyone to tell him that he knew nothing about music.  
Sweeny Todd, Benjamin Barker, was beautiful. That was the only way Simon could describe the man. He'd mentioned it to Evangeline who teased him relentlessly and told him that boys could not find men beautiful. Simon never said anything of the sort again, but the thoughts never left him. He found girls as attractive as any boy could at the age of eleven, but he felt the same way about boys too. Was that really so bad? It wasn't as though he'd date a Mudblood or anything.

"Really? I love Sweeny Todd. I'm like a theater junkie. What are the odd's?" The girl smiled slightly, comfortably adjusting herself in her seat. She took out the wiry strings from her ears and out of the Ipod and adjusted something on the screen. Simon watched her carefully.  
Suddenly My friends, one of the Notorious song's from Sweeny Todd was blasting in their small compartment. Simon jumped back, shocked to hear the voice of the man singing. It was like a radio! Simon knew of radios, but this was a stretch. She had gotten a Sweeny Todd on demand and boy, Sweeny sounded even more beautiful than he did during the plays! His voice was so much clearer and smooth. This girl possessed the most amazing object in history. He had to have it. "Give me that!"

Simon made to grab the I-pod, but it was out of his reach in an instant, for the wretched girl pulled it away from him. Simon's face fell with disappointment. "I will pay you for that." he told her, clearing his throat, "I will pay you as many galleons as you'd like. Give me your price."

"No. Go buy your own." she told him promptly, protectively holding it out of his sight. "I've already imported my songs on this and that took hours."

Simon sighed with disdain, crossing his arms and staring out the window. He couldn't believe that this girl had given him a taste of paradise only to steal it within a few seconds. It wasn't fair. He had never seen anything of the sort at any wizarding shops...

Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. "What's your blood status?"

"Half, but I'm practically Muggleborn since my parents are both anti-magic. Why's it matter?" The girl leered at him suspiciously.

"Nothing. I was just wondering." Simon muttered, leaning back into his seat.

The girl stared at him a moment as if contemplating something before speaking in a fairly kinder tone. "I'm Abby."

"Simon." he mumbled back. He could feel the tension thick in the air. Abby slowly offered the Ipod to him, to his surprise.

"You can borrow it. Just know it won't do you a bit of good when we get to the school, though. Electronics doesn't work there. You can imagine my disdain when I found out. Just wanted to give you a heads up. I'll expect it back after the train ride."  
Simon smiled with excitement and listened to the singing, feeling a euphoria wash over him like no other. Several hours with this glorious Ipod! That was enough for him! This train ride would be a glorious one indeed.

After re-listening to the Sweeny Todd album twice, Abby and Simon had managed to bond quite well. They were singing the lyrics in unison, though Abby turned out to be a terrible singer and her off key wailing kind of ruined the effect. Simon still was quite fond of her enthusiasm for his favorite media, though. All was well until a loud noise interrupted their singing. A boy was running up and down the Train corridors with a loud war cry each round.

Simon angrily called out of his compartment. "In the name of Sweeny, shut your mouth!" He spotted the brunette boy dressed in a rugged blue tee shirt and jeans. He was most uncivilized and seemed to see this as some game.

The boy replied with a playful grin. "Sorry slash not sorry! I had one too many lemon drops!" At that, he took off again down the corridor. "I- AM -SMITTEN!"

Abby laughed to herself and whispered out a cry in a similar tone to the hoodlum. "I-AM-SPARTA!"

Simon rolled his eyes, not understanding the humor. He slammed the compartment door once again. Not even idiots could ruin his journey to Hogwarts.


	6. Sorting

**Disclaimer: We don't own the Harry Potter world or characters, just the characters in this fanfiction.**

The sudden halt of the Hogwart's express jolted Simon awake with slight panic and he frantically looked out the window. They were there. They were at Hogwarts. Simon stared across from himself to see that Abby was having a snooze herself and was disgusted to see slobbering drool on her chin. "You! Wake up!" Simon squeaked out, clearing his throat immediately afterwards with embarrassment. "We're here."

Abby yawned carelessly, wiping her chin and glanced outside of the window with creased eyebrows and a sleepy smile. "Oh. It seems we are."

Simon jumped up, feeling numb and frazzled with anxiety. His mouth was dry and he was fumbling nervously with his bag. He noticed with horror that Abby was dressed in a nice set of Hufflepuff robes. He hadn't changed into his robes yet! How could he have been so careless? He swallowed with embarrassment. "I'll be right back. Gotta change."

"Yeah, you've got time. It takes a while to unload." Abby replied, stretching her arms and letting out a yawn.

Simon quickly changed into his black robes and gave his hair a nice combing before returning to the compartment. "So, you're a Hufflepuff, are you?" Simon asked with a playful glare, though he was repulsed by the house, he was currently fond of the girl wearing them. Abby had introduced him into the world of electronics over the train ride and she shared a passion for Benjamin Barker. You couldn't get much better than that. "You traitor."

Abby smirked wryly, "Oh, I assume you're going for Slytherin then, huh?"

"I am." Simon responded, chin raised with pride. He wondered if Abby could see the Slytherin in his persona. He hoped so. "It's the best house, after all."

"It's alright. Better than Gryffindor and Ravenclaw's." Abby mused.

"Oy, what's wrong with Ravenclaw?" Simon asked defensively. He'd only heard great things about the house from Percious.

"They're the snobbiest of the lot. They think they know everything, but they're ignorant twats. If you put intellect before character, you're a blantant fool." Abby responded, tucking her hair behind her ear and throwing her bag over her shoulder. "I hope you get into your dream house and if you need a mentor or anything, just come my way. Even if you're a Soddy Ravenclaw."

Simon gave her a rueful smirk, but was secretly swelling with excitement. Despite her house, Abby seemed like a fair companion to have. She was older and experienced and that was always a plus when you made friends in a new place, right?

Simon sighed, glancing out of the compartment door. "Um, I need to find my cousin."

"Well, what's his name?" Abby murmured, stretching her arms with a yawn.

"Percious Smith." Simon responded, needing more than anything to soak in the confidence of his cousin. If he could just see Percious once before facing the Sorting, everything would be alright. He would be able to do this with ease.

Abby's relaxed posture suddenly stiffened and she had to compose herself before speaking in a wavering voice. "You're related to Percious Smith?"

"Yes. That's what I just said. Keep up. Do you know him?" Simon questioned, off handedly.

"Yes. Yes, I do." Abby smiled tightly, refusing eye contact with Simon who was sensing the tension thick in the air.

"Good. Then you should be able to direct me to him-"

"No! No, no, no." Abby said, quickly standing to her feet. She was fidgeting and quickly gathering her things in a frantic manner.

"Yeah, but if you know him then you might know where he would sit."

"He'd be with the older students. I don't know. Just look around for him."

"But, I don't know where to look! Maybe you could just show me-"

"Get off my case!" Simon jumped slightly, taken aback by the sudden harshness in Abby's tone. With that, Abby made her way out of the compartment and Simon could have sworn he'd seen tears filling her eyes.

Simon never managed to find Percious and was downright livid at how alone he felt during the boat ride. How could Abby just run out on him? He had assumed they had bonded on the train ride and now he felt alone and uncomfortable in his own skin. He wasn't used to feeling this insecurity. He had always felt very confident at home with nobody around except his family. It made no sense to him that he was suddenly a nervous wreck.

"Hey." Leaning towards Simon in the boat was a shrimpy boy with an olive complexion, thick brows and dark eyes spoke. "BS?"

Simon immediately knew what he meant by that. "Pureblood. You?"

"We're clear, Darius." The dark boy said to another, much larger boy next to him. "We're pure as well. We've got plans to bring pure's back to the top someday. We talked it all over on the train ride. What do you think?"

Simon shrugged. He didn't like Mudblood's either. He'd heard plenty of horror stories about them from Grandpa Ralph. "I mean, yeah. It sounds good in theory, but do you really think a bunch of first years could stop the equality movement?"

"Uh, we're going to do it in later years, Duh." The smaller boy spoke with a roll of his eyes. "Obviously we've got to train and create convincing propaganda, right? I'm Conrad, by the way."

"Right." The larger boy nodded, shivering in the boat. He looked extremely uneasy.

"Don't tell me you're scared of water, D?" Conrad questioned with a snide grin.

"I'm not." Darius snapped a little too defensively, but he was quaking in his sneakers.

"Sure you're not." Conrad teased, shaking his head. "So, I was thinking I'd like to join the Seraph's. My brother say's they're the greatest thing about Hogwarts this year."

"What are the Seraph's?" Simon was grateful that Darius asked before him because he didn't want to risk looking like a clueless idiot in front of Conrad, who seemed to have confidence of steel that could potentially bring him to the top one day.

Conrad sighed, placing his face in his hand. "Merlin...You're clueless, aren't you? The Seraph's are only the most important student's at Hogwart's right now."

"Why?" Simon piped up involuntarily.

Conrad snorted with amusement, reveling in his knowledge of the school's social workings. "They're a group of-"

Conrad's explanation was ruined when a loud commotion occurred in the boat next to them. Simon spotted the disruptive boy from the train ride splashing water at the boat next to them. His boat mates weren't pleased, to say the least. "Stop it!"

Simon rolled his eyes. If that idiot dared-SPLASH! Immediately he felt icy cold water hit his face. "YOU PRAT!" This bloke had some serious nerve! The boy simply laughed and continued his antics.

"Alright, Smitten! Cut it out! You've got your jollies out!" The Gatekeeper by the name of Artimus called out. Simon knew all about him from Percious and Evangeline. According to Evangeline he was a good for nothing drunk while Percious believed him to be a hero. He was in the larger boat, leading the way. Fortunately, the unruly boy stopped the splashing, laughing like it was all a funny joke to him. He was a ruthless child! How had he been accepted in to this school? He certainly lacked common sense.

Simon was still fuming and sticking close to Conrad and Darius as he and the other first years arrived at the giant castle itself. They were led into it by Artimus who was gleeful and confident in his stride. "Alright, I'll have to separate from you now. My advice to you is to relax and don't worry about what's to come. Just stay awesome and have a bloody great year!"

Artimus parted in such a fashion that he resembled a famous rockstar leaving his stage after a huge concert. Simon had been to one rock concert in his life. His Uncle Mathis had taken him and Percious to see Teddy Lupin live. It wasn't much of Simon's style and he had been quite relieved when the show was over and he could return to the safety of his quiet home.

A woman replaced his position at the top of the stairs. She was a slim woman with dark skin and eyes that danced with interest as she stares at the group of children before her. "Well, hello. My name is Shaniqua Bellore. I am the Slytherin head of house. I'll be taking you to the Great hall to be sorted."

Simon was already aware of the whole sorting deal. He'd heard many accounts of it from his cousin's who often complained of how irritating it was to wait for the feast to begin due to watching the first years being sorted. They said it was very tedious and dull if it wasn't your own sorting. Simon knew that he was going to be in Slytherin, so the sorting wasn't a very huge deal to him. He was very similar to Evangeline who had been placed there, so it was a no brainer.

They strolled down the corridors and Simon was hardly fazed by anything. There were loads of moving portraits in his own home, but he had to admit that the castle was much larger and extravagant than his own house that was only two stories tall.

Simon entered the great hall and despite what he expected, his mouth dropped to the floor. The great hall was magnificent! It was the most beautiful place to dine than he had ever seen. He looked around with child-like eyes as he saw the beautiful candles that were levitating themselves over the four large tables and...It was truly brilliant.

They finally stopped at a tiny stool that held a shabby looking hat. Simon dreaded placing something so dirty and ridiculous upon his head, but mother had said not to sneer at it and to allow the woman that was to put it there to do her job. Simon really hoped that it was worth it.

Names began to be called and Simon allowed his thoughts to wander and his eyes to sink in the beauty of the great hall that he would be feasting in everyday for the next seven years. He watched the sorting, pleased to see Conrad and Darious placed into Slytherin. God, he hoped to end up there. Yeah, his family gloated about Ravenclaw and all it's glory, but Simon liked what the Slytherin's stood for and he liked their style.

"Smith Simon." Simon was snapped into reality and walked promptly to the stool.

Proffessor Bellore stared at him expectantly. "Well, sit down."

Simon hesitated, feeling stupid for needing instructions to do something so simple. He hadn't realized how nervous he would truly be. His eyes scanned the crowd, seeing Percious at the Ravenclaw table giving him a wink and then slid to the Slytherin's to see Evangeline looking hopefully in his direction. He went ahead and took a peek at the Hufflepuff table, seeing Abby there looking distractedly at her hands. He allowed the hat to be placed upon his head, feeling irritable when it slid over his eyes to hide the crowd in front of him whom he imagined was taking the mickey out of him that very second.

Simon had heard many sorting stories from his family and sighed, knowing what to do. He spoke internally inside of his head. 'Look, hat. Let's get to the point. I choose Slytherin or at very least Ravenclaw. I will accept no other house. Don't even think about ruining this for me. I'm not loyal and innocent like the stupid badgers and I'm not a cocky punk like those loathsome Gryffindors. So, let's get to it, shall we?"

The hat, surprisingly spoke back to him in a sly tone, 'Ah, not arrogant, are we? Well, what makes you think that you've got the intelligence of a Ravenclaw or the cunning nature and ambition of a Slytherin?'

'I just know it! I was a fine pupil in my home schooling years! I'm not loyal, okay?! I'd betray someone in a split second! I'm not a fool like those snotty Gryffindors who think they're better than everyone! I won't accept any other houses! You have to ether place me in Ravenclaw or-'

"SLYTHERIN!"

Simon took a deep breath of relief, hopping off of the stool and heading to the Slytherin table to greet Conrad and Darius. Evangeline slipped into the seat across from him with a smile of approval. "Grandpa Ralph would be so proud of us."

Simon smiled back. He would indeed.

"Smitten Scott!" The wreckless boy from the train and the boat rushed over to the seat placing it onto his head.

"So, this thing can seriously talk?!" The boy, Scott Smitten, asked with a stare of awe.

"I'll bet you fifty galleon's he's a Mudblood." Evangeline said with a ruthless giggle. Simon gave her a smirk in response.

"Yeah, and I'll bet you fifty Galleon's that he ends up getting sent back on the train if he's not a worthless Hufflepuff." Simon said, causing an uproar of laughter at the Slytherin table.

"RAVENCLAW!"

The group gasped.

"You're kidding, right?" Simon asked to nobody inparticular. How did someone so daft end up in Ravenclaw? It seemed that nothing could surprise him anymore.


	7. Three fourth's blood

**AN: For those who have already read this chapter, I have changed Matt's name to Max. Minor update, but important later.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own any of the Harry Potter World or the Harry Potter characters. We only own the characters in this fanfiction.**

Scott was lead up to the Ravenclaw tower after the huge feast. He was practically bouncing up the stairs but had to slow his pace to stay behind the Head of house.

"Do we have feasts like that all the time here?" Scott asked curiously to the Head of house. "Do we have to be resorted every week or is this like permanent? Did you know the hat could talk? Did it talk to you when you had it on for your sorting?"

"Careful, Smitten, that's a trick-"

"Ah!"

"Step…" The head of house sighed.

Scott foot was suddenly caught in the step. "Oh my gosh! It's stuck! What do I do?!" Scott cried flailing his arms.

"Hold still." The head of house said trying to unstick his foot with a sigh. There were some mutters of annoyance in the crowd as they waited for Scott to get unstuck. Finally, they continued to the Ravenclaw entrance.

"Oh my gosh!" Scott exclaimed as the stair case suddenly changed course on them. Scott held onto the railing and looked up to see all the stair cases were doing that. "Oh my gosh! The stairs move!" He stated the obvious loudly.

"Yes, they do. So keep that in mind when you're trying to get to your destination." The head of house said waiting for the stair case to stop before continuing on.

Scott looked at the portraits on the wall and gasped in amazement. "Oh my gosh, the pictures move too! That's so cool! This place is wicked!"

The head of house sighed and muttered something under his breath that sounded like 'stupid mudblood'. Scott didn't hear though too focused on everything around him. When they finally made it up the spiral staircase, the head of house stopped.

"Now, Ravenclaws pride themselves in their intelligence. Therefore to get into the Ravenclaw dorms, you have to answer a riddle." The head of house explained. He then approached the door with the bronze eagle knocker.

"What tastes better than it smells?" The eagle knocker asked.

"Woah! It's a talking door!" Scott exclaimed. "Does everything here talk?!"

The head of house ignored him and answered the riddle. "A tongue." He said simply. The door swung open and everyone filed in. "Now then, boy's dorms are to the right and girl's dorms are to the left. The dorms are sorted by years and are marked on the door which year goes into which dorm." He explained. "This is the common room."

Scott looked around at the common room. It was a wide, circular room with a midnight blue carpet, arched windows hung with blue and bronze silks, and a domed ceiling painted with stars. The room was furnished with tables, chairs, and bookcases; and by the door leading up to the dormitories stands a tall statue of Rowena Ravenclaw made of white marble. Scott stared at the grand view. This place was huge and absolutely beautiful. He'd have to write to his dad and describe everything he was seeing. He wished he had a camera so he could take pictures of everything for him.

The students begin filing over to the dorm doors that were located behind the status of Rowena Ravenclaw. Scott wasn't sure who that was, but he was sure he'd find out eventually. Scott followed the students to the doors remembering to go right with the boys. He stopped at the first dorm that was marked for first years and entered.

The dorm room had four wooden post beds in it and was a large circular room. The covers were a dark blue, which was Scott's favorite color. Scott was beginning to wonder if they sorted him into Ravenclaw because his favorite color was blue and the Ravenclaw house was blue. It made sense to him.

There were two other people sitting on the floor unpacking their trunks when Scott entered. "Heylo!" Scott greeted, combining hey and hello together. The boys looked up.

"You're Smitten, right?" One of the boys with long brown hair asked.

"Scott O. Smitten." Scott greeted pulling his trunk all the way over to an empty bed. The boy with long brown hair and brown eyes stood up holding out his hand to shake.

"I'm Max." The boy said. Scott took his hand and shook it happily. The other boy, dark skinned and short black hair, also stood up offering his hand.

"I'm Kurt." He smiled, and the smile reached his green eyes. Scott smiled back taking his hand as well and shaking it.

"Nice to meet you two." Scott said excitedly.

Suddenly another boy entered the room. He was a tall blonde, with wavy hair and green eyes. He looked at the three boys standing in the middle of the room.

"BS?" He asked them with his head held high.

"What?" Scott asked confused. The boy sighed.

"Blood status?" He replied rolling his eyes.

"Oh, I'm like a B+ is what the doctor said the last time I got blood drawn." Scott replied smiling. Kurt snickered behind him, but Max seemed to be on edge around the new guy.

"I'm a halfblood." Max said. The boy then looked to Kurt.

"I'm a halfie as well." Kurt replied.

"What's a halfblood?" Scott asked confused.

"I'm going to assume you're a muggleborn." The blonde said to Scott.

"What's that?" He asked.

"Alright see, muggles are people who have no magical ability. If you're a muggleborn, you've got both your parents as a muggle. If you're a halfblood, you've got one of your parents as a witch or wizard and the other as a muggle. If your pureblood, you've got both your parents as a witch and wizard." Kurt explained.

"Oh." Scott replied. "Then I supposed I'm a muggle." Scott nodded. "But I'll turn into a muggleborn when I learn magic and then a halfblood when I teach my dad."

"Not going to teach your mother?" The blonde boy asked, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Well, my mum's not around, but I supposed if I ever get a step mum, I'll teach her." Scott smiled. "Then I'll be 3/4's blood!" Kurt was laughing again but the blonde boy was now glaring.

"That's just not how it works." Max told Scott.

"Oh, um… How does it work?" Scott asked confused.

"You've got to be born a wizard. You can't teach anyone how to become a wizard." Kurt explained.

"But I wasn't born a wizard. I'm here to learn how to become a wizard." Scott argued.

"I supposed they're going to ship you back then." The blonde said smirking. Scott frowned disappointed.

"He's just messing with you Scott." Max reassured him. "If you're here and you don't think you're standing in a giant junkyard, you're a wizard."

"A junkyard?" Scott asked. "Why would I think this is a junkyard?"

"Merlin, he knows nothing!" Kurt exclaimed.

"It's an enchantment they put on the school. If you're a muggle, you think this is a junkyard instead of a castle." Max sighed.

"Oy, what's your name?" Scott asked the blonde boy as he bent down to unpack his trunk. He looked up.

"It's Luther. Luther Cornett. I'm from a well-known pureblood family." He replied.

"That's cool. I'm Scott O. Smitten. I'm from 135 Mallberry Drive." Scott said.

"I wouldn't be giving out your home address to people around here. Not after introducing you're a muggleborn." Luther advised.

Scott stared confused. "Okay." He shrugged.

"I'm Kurt and this is Max." Kurt introduced him and Matt.

"Good, we all know each other. Now let's sleep. We have classes tomorrow." Luther replied getting into his bed.

"No way! We've got to have a pillow fight!" Scott exclaimed.

"Scott, maybe we should just go to sleep." Max tried to reason seeing how annoyed Luther seemed to be getting by Scott's upbeat attitude.

"But I'm not tired." Scott complied.

"Hang on. I've got something." Kurt replied going to his trunk and pulling out a flask. "Here you go. Drink this." He said.

"What is it?" Scott questioned undoing the cap and smelling it.

"It'd help you fall asleep. My mom gives it to me when I have problems." Kurt explained.

"Oh, okay." Scott said sipping from the flask. After a few sips he started the feel the effects almost immediately. He handed the potion back to Max and yawn. "Woah, that works fast." He noted.

"Yeah it does." Kurt agreed putting it up and getting into bed himself. Max clicked off the lights and climbed into his own bed. Scott wanted to stay up and talk to his new friends, but he just couldn't keep awake when he laid down himself. Within a few moments after pulling the covers over himself, he was fast asleep.


	8. The almighty Jester of Hogwarts!

**Disclaimer: We don't own the Harry Potter characters/world. J. K. Rowling does. But these characters have been placed in her world and they're awesome. (Just saying.)**

If anyone knew Simon Smith, they'd know that he was the world's heaviest sleeper and he hated waking more than just about anything. He let out a disgruntled noise when he was abruptly shaken awake by someone. Until his eyes opened, he would have sworn up and down that he was still at home in his own bed with silk sheets and bewitched to mold into his slim figure with comfortably that suited his specific and personal needs. Instead, he was briefly shocked to find himself instead in an ancient four poster bed with silk green hangings.

The room was murky and dimly illuminated with silver lanterns hanging from the ceiling. It was decorated with Slytherin crests and during the night the boys in the dormitory found that it was possible to listen to the lake water lapping against the windows, which was a soothing perk unless one was afraid of water.

He opened his eyes to see a small dark boy smirking down at him wryly. "I've got Darious and Henry up. Now it's your turn."

Simon took a glance at the three empty beds, all unmade minus a snotty nosed blonde sod by the name of Henry from the night before. The four dorm mates didn't do very much chatting, all exhaustedly retreating to their new beds for some much needed rest. Alas, Henry had spent the entire night sobbing his eyes out over being placed in Slytherin. Simon failed to see why anyone would resent being placed into the most sly and cunning house in the school. This resulted in him taking an immediate disliking to Henry for being ashamed of such a gift.

"You don't understand." Simon mumbled, eyelids drooping as he sank his head back into the fluffy pillow. "I can't wake up after such a dauntingly long train ride and a large feast. Besides, it's still dark out." Simon had been homeschooled by his parents his entire life. He'd never in all his life been subjected to such a strict schedule for schooling. Why on earth would they make them start at the crack of dawn? It wasn't like they were House elves or anything.

"Yeah, well. That's the rules, Smith. Up you get!" Conrad demanded, but Simon clung for dear life onto his precious sleep. "Don't make me pour ice cold water on you."

Simon jolted awake with alarm. "Don't you dare!"

Conrad sighed, "Then let's get some breakfast in you and head to our first class, Kapishe?"

Simon entered the History of magic classroom, nose in air, a self defiant expression on his pale face. It was the first day and he wanted to make an impression. He took a seat next to Conrad and Darius, observing the classroom in itself. There was a clock, a globe and an old blackboard that was in serious need of dusting. Simon scoffed, knowing that it was bound to play up his allergies. He wasn't often exposed to dust, so it was going to take a while to get used to it being in his system, no matter how badly he resented it. Simon sighed, pulling out his nicest quill and ink set and a long roll of parchment for note taking.

"I do wish that houses could learn separately. I hate having to share a classroom with these so called brainiacs." Conrad whispered, rolling his eyes. The others nodded vigorously with agreement. It was Slytherins and Ravenclaws this term in history of magic. Of course, Simon knew that it could be worse.

"At least we're not stuck with those bloody Hufflepuffs." Simon replied, wrinkling his nose. He hardly felt any remorse, though an image of Abby did enter his head briefly. She had been rather nice.

"Or Gryffindors..." Darious, the larger of the boys, growled in his husky voice. Simon didn't mind Gryffindors terribly. Yes, they were arrogant job's with their heads on backwards, but there was always worse.

"They think they're so brave, but they're just a bunch of halfwits." Conrad sneered.

"Yeah, but Hufflepuffs." Simon nodded, trading his guilt over Abby for some points with his new Slytherin mates. "I still think those wanker Hufflepuffs are the wors."

"Agreed. What good are those badgers?" Cormac shrugged. The boys sniggered until the ghost, Professor Binns, appeared in front of the classroom. Simon looked him up and down and snickered with his friends. The bloke was a joke. He was an old man even after death and looked almost zombie like, as though he had been teaching for centuries.

A loud burst interrupted the teacher and none other than Scott Smitten burst into the classroom skidding to a stop with a broad grin and Simon couldn't help seeing him a mere child. Simon sniggered with his Slytherin friends as they sneered at the immature Ravenclaw boy. What was wrong with him? Was he daft or something? "Well, hello there, everyone. Scott O. Smitten is officially here. Someone please tell me this is History of Magic. If not, I may throw a temper tantrum." Scott announced in his usually upbeat childish voice looking around the room at the people. He then recognized some of the Ravenclaws presumably from his dorm. They gave him odd stares, obviously telling him to shut up and sit down. "Brilliant." Scott nodded to them. "I've managed to find my way- Holy crap! Is that a ghost?!" Scott shouted suddenly looking up at the front of the room. He then composed himself. "Brilliant! Does he teach this class?!" Scott shouted out looking to a few of the familiar Ravenclaw faces he did recognize. One of the boys cleared his throat and pointed to a chair. Scott's eyes lit up. "Oh, right, right. Sorry. Go on teaching, teacher ghost!" Scott said excitedly, taking a seat.

It was apparent to Simon that this boy was setting himself up to be a Jester, a buffoon; on purpose. Surely he wasn't really this dimwitted. Simon scoffed and rolled his eyes, leaning towards his new mates. "Looks like we have a troll in this class as well as a ghost. It might as well be care of magical creatures instead of History of magic." Simon glanced at Scott with a malicious smirk.

Simon's whispering was loud enough for everyone, except the Professor who was still droning on about the classes Syllabus to hear. Conrad and Darious chuckled heartily. Simon was encouraged and very proud of himself once he heard some other students laughing as well. This only encouraged him forward. "I'll bet he won't even know how to find his way out of this classroom." Simon failed to mention to the other's that he himself had gotten lost a few times himself. Scott was laughing himself as he took a seat next to some fellow Ravenclaws, clearly not understanding the insult. What an joke.

Simon turned his attention back to the Proffessor and began scribbling down notes. He might as well get top marks so that he could impress his parent's and outdo Percious who was practically a genius. A loud screeching noise tore his attention behind him. He leered over his shoulder to see it was Smitten again! He was incessantly tapping his foot to a fast pace rhythm looking around the classroom for something to entertain himself with. Once again, a thousand questions on his house placement ran through Simon's head.

Scott skidded his chair back making a scrapping noise against the floor boards and then begin to rummage through his bag. He constantly tapped his foot while doing so as Simon watched him with bewilderment. Simon quickly directed his attention to the board which was far more worthy of it.  
Riiii-iii-iip...  
Every head in the classroom turned to look at the back of the room where Scott was tearing fresh parchment into pieces. What was he playing at?! Had he no discipline at all? Simon would have gotten his ears boxed if he were to behave in such an undignified manner during class. He huffed, turning around once more. He couldn't allow this fiend to snatch his attention away from what was important.

Simon was finally at the prime of his focus when he felt a smack on the back of his head. His dark eyebrows creased and his hand reluctantly met the object. It was wet. Simon slowly pulled it off of his head and observed it. Parchment...A wet glob of parchment. "Oy!"

Simon's head snapped around and his eyes narrowed at the insolent boy who wore an amused grin. Simon composed himself with difficulty, turning to Darious who glared at the kid as well, teeth clenched. Conrad sniffed, looking disgusted by the whole ordeal. Simon was tempted to stand up and start a row, but composed himself. He wasn't going to receive detention on his very first day of school. Not even Smitten could cause him to fail. It seemed that this Scott O. Smitten caused trouble everywhere he went.


	9. Dress up

**AN: In case you were confused, Matt's name has been changed to Max from the previous chapter. Sorry for any confusion, but this is important in the story because I didn't realize we already had a character named Matt who comes in later in the story. Here's the next chapter though!**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing but the characters and plot.**

"Hey, Max?" Scott whispered during Charms class.

"Shh." Max responded immediately not looking at him but staring down at his notes. Scott sighed. He was bored out of his mind. He thought regular school had been boring, but Hogwarts assigned lots of reading and essay writing. He hated using quills as well. He missed his mechanical pencils. Scott leaned back into his chair and tried to focus on what the professor was saying. He wasn't taking in much, and knew he'd have to ask Max and Kurt to help him with his assignments later. He tapped his fingers on the desk while bouncing his leg up and down under the desk at the same time.

After ten minutes of trying his best to focus on the lecture, Scott grew bored and begin doodling on his parchment paper. Why was class so long? Scott felt like he was going to die if he couldn't get up and go run outside for even just ten minutes. But he knew he had yet another class to sit through right after this one. There were too many subjects. Scott had started blurring the subjects and lessons together in his mind. It was only his second week and he was deeply confused and behind on everything.

Scott couldn't take it anymore after thirty minutes in class. He scribbled a note on his parchment and passed it to Kurt.

_'__Hey, Kurt. What the heck is the teacher saying?'_ Scott wrote with his messy handwriting.

Kurt looked up from his notes when the note landed in front of him and raised an eyebrow at Scott before looking back to the professor to make sure the professor hadn't seen. He then begin scribbling back quickly. He passed it back after looking around to make sure no one noticed. Scott rolled his eyes and read the message.

'We're discussing where Charms came from. You shouldn't be passing notes. Just sit through the class and I'll show you my notes later.'

Scott sighed and wrote back. _'But I'm bored! Don't they have recess around here or something?'_

Kurt wrote back again and passed it back to Scott. _'No. Recess doesn't exist here. Look, we've got one more class and then it will be lunch time. Just make it through these next two classes and we can eat lunch outside so you can run around.'_

Scott sighed dramatically again when he read the note and wrote. _'Okay. Fine.'_

Kurt passed the note back without responding and Scott got the hint that he was too busy to respond. Scott tried to focus on the teacher again and write down as many notes as he could. But eventually Scott went back to doodling absentmindedly on the paper.

Scott was incredibly relieved when class was over. He packed up his stuff quickly and followed Kurt and Max out the door. "That was dreadful!" Scott complained loudly.

"We've got transfiguration next." Max reminded him. Scott groaned.

"Can't we just skip class and pretend we're sick or something?" Scott asked.

"Scott, some of us actually want to learn." Max replied.

"But we can just catch up on the reading later. Or we can ask Luther to take notes for us and go run around in the dorm instead." Scott argued.

Kurt laughed a little. "I don't think you've noticed this mate, but Luther hates us."

"Why?" Scott asked confused.

"We're not 'pure'." Kurt replied as if it were obvious.

"Pure what?" Scott asked practically skipping beside them to bounce some of energy off.

"Why are you skipping? Come on, mate. Cut it out." Max reprimand.

"Pureblood." Kurt replied answering Scott's question.

"Oh, you mean the blood status thing again?" Scott asked as he turned his skip into a gallop to satisfy Max.

"Yeah." Kurt nodded.

"Well what's it matter? We're all wizards, aren't we?" Scott asked confused why anyone would dislike some over what family they were born into.

"True." Kurt replied. "But some people believe that statuses affect how a wizard will be."

"I don't supposed you've ever heard of the Dark Lord, eh Scott?" Max asked as they climbed the stairs.

"No. Is that a video game?" Scott questioned.

"No. Look, a long time ago there were witches and wizards who discriminated against muggleborns and sometimes even halfbloods. Now most of that was solved when Harry Potter wiped out the Dark Lord, but the prejudice still exist. Seems to be growing again since some new muggle gangs around the UK have been killing wizards." Max explained.

"What?" Scott seemed truly shocked about this. "Who's Harry Potter? What gangs?"

"Oh dear god." Kurt exclaimed. "You know what, Scott. I'm going to run you through a history lesson 101 tonight when we get back to the dorms."

"Okay." Scott agreed.

Transfiguration turned out to be a little more interesting than charms considering Scott got to watch some magic being done and was allowed to practice some himself on a match. Scott was unsuccessful at turning the match into a toothpick, but he luckily wasn't the only one. Homework was assigned and finally they were free to go to lunch.

"I got mine into a thinner looking match." Max said as they were exiting the classroom.

"I got mine into a toothpick." Kurt shared proudly. "Took me forever, but it's definitely a toothpick now." Kurt held up his toothpick to demonstrate.

"I couldn't get it at all." Scott said. "Still looks like a match to me." He held up his.

"Hmm, well, I guess we could practice with it in the dorm." Max suggested.

"That's true." Scott nodded pocketing it. "I wonder what we're having for lunch today."

"I don't know, but I'm really in the mood for something with gravy." Kurt replied.

"I think I could go for some pork myself." Max said.

"I really want a lemon." Scott put out.

"A lemon? You actually eat that?" Kurt asked surprised.

"Oh yeah. All the time at home. It's my favorite. But it makes me super hyper." Scott replied. "I like lemon flavored anything. Lemon drops, lemon bars, lemonade."

"Lemon flavored things aren't so bad, but I'm talking about the actual lemon. You eat the actual lemon?" Kurt clarified.

"Yep." Scott nodded. "It's so good!"

"You're weird, Scott." Max said shaking his head.

The three boys took their lunch outside to Hogwarts' lawn. Scott ran off some pented energy as Max and Kurt went over notes from class. Scott was in the middle of his circuit back to where Max and Kurt were sitting, but paused when he saw people gathering in the court yard.

"Something going on in the court yard today?" Scott called to Max and Kurt. They both looked up and then to each other before getting up from their seats and coming over near Scott.

"What?" Max asked. Scott pointed to the court yard. The three boys looked at one another confused before all three begin making their way down to see what was going on. Scott could hear the crowd laughing as they approached. He squeezed through the openings to get a closer look and soon found himself near the front of the crowd staring at the scene. There were two boys lifted off the ground by their feet. Both were struggling and looked humiliated. Scott could see one of the boys had on nothing but some pink lacy girlish underwear on while the other had both a black lacy bra and green flowery underwear on. They looked very young compared to the other standing beside them with their wands withdrawn. Scott was shocked at the site, but admittedly found it a little funny.

"You know, I think they're missing something for their girl's night out." A girl from the three standing beside the two boys called to the crowd. "Ah yes, how are they going to attract any woman with those bland faces? They need to be dolled up a bit." With a wave of her wand the two boys were now being attacked with powder brushes and lipstick, smearing it all over their bodies and face. The crowd laughed but Scott could see the two boys were embarrassed and a little scared. Something didn't sit well with Scott about the scene despite it being somewhat funny. Scott went to step out, but he felt Max grab him and pull him back. Scott looked at Max with a questioning look.

"You want to end up where they are?" Max hissed at him. "Just laugh along. It will be over soon." Scott defiantly pulled away from him and stepped out of the crowd anyway despite Max's protests.

"Oy!" Scott called out drawing the attention to himself. "As pretty as the two look right now, don't you think you should've gotten their permission before dressing them up?" Scott said. The crowd seemed shocked that someone so young was stepping out to defend the two boys, but the crowd of three wrong doers simply looked at him with a raised eyebrow and smirk.

"I'm sorry. I don't believe I know you." The girl who'd made the make-up appear said.

"I'm Scott O. Smitten. First year Ravenclaw." Scott answered. "Muggleborn if you were wondering. But more to the point. I think you should let them down now."

"You know what guys, I think we found our volunteer for the guy they want to impress!" One of the boys from the three in front of him said loudly. The crowd gave little cheers and laughter and Scott had to admit he felt intimidated. He wanted to back down now and had wished he'd listen to Max, but there wasn't anywhere for him to run. "What do you say, Scott?" The boy grinned at him.

"I think I'm a little too young to be thinking of romance." Scott said teasingly not sure how else to deal with the situation. He'd never really gone up against bullies. How was he supposed to do this? There were a few laughs from the crowd behind him.

"Well, there's a first with everything, but let's get you dressed for the part, shall we?" The girl from before replied. With a wave of her wand, Scott felt his clothes shift from covering him completely to just his blue boxers. His face immediately went pink but he forced himself to laugh with the crowd. He'd always heard if you laughed along, it would get bullies to stop quicker.

"You're right. It was rather hot out here." Scott said out loud with as best of a smile as he could manage despite being completely red in the face.

"Oh, you're hot, are you?" The boy who'd asked him his name asked. Scott felt like he would be regret his statement in a few seconds. "Well, let me help." Suddenly there was less covering him. Scott looked down to find himself in nothing by a blue thong. Scott wasn't sure if he should be covering his exposed bottom or his package. He went with trying to do both, with one hand in front and one in the back. The blush deepen and the crowd roared with laughter and some wolf whistled him. "Better?" the boy who'd done this asked. But before anything else could happen a professor called out from across the court yard.

"What is going on here?!" A male professor called out. The crowd immediately parted and students begin going their separate ways as if they'd never seen or hear anything. The three wrong doers stood their grounds though and Scott stood there along with them.

The professor waved his wand and the two boys dressed in the frilly underclothing fell down to the ground. They immediately scurried off too afraid and embarrassed to stay.

"Well, these three were playing dress up with students." Scott explain nodding to the three standing there.

"So I see." The professor said. "Might want to go change now." He noted looking down at Scott's attire. Scott took his cue to leave, but he could see the look of vengeance on the three's faces as he did. He felt like he'd just made himself an enemy target. He should've listened to Max. Speaking of which, where were they?

Max and Kurt were nowhere around, but Scott felt like he'd be able to make it up to the Ravenclaw dorm without them… He just hoped once he got there he could get in. Scott had been having lots of trouble getting into the Ravenclaw dorm. He just didn't know any of the answers to the riddles. He was constantly found sitting outside the dorm until someone came by and let him in. Unfortunately for Scott, the same thing happened today. He was stuck sitting outside the dorm with nothing but a thong on until another Ravenclaw finally came and took pity on him.


	10. Interrogation

**Disclaimer: We don't own the Harry Potter characters or world. Just barrowing the world to screw up other characters lives because we're secretly evil. (Okay, maybe not secretly...)**

"So, we stretch and jog 'round the courtyard twenty times each morning before showering, makeup, and then breakfast. After that, we jog again for twenty minutes-Ouch Millicent! You walk so slowly! How am I supposed to keep up my pace with you slugging in front of me?-Anyway, during classes we hydrate with bewitched refillable water bottles. The only problem we have with that is when we're told we aren't allowed to go to the loo during Professor Haggard's lesson's. How Would he like to have a raging bladder with nowhere to piss? He's such a pedo prick. He probably get's off on watching young girls squirm in their seats. (Come along, Simon! I swear you and Millie are both snails!) Before we eat lunch we drink Sleek n' Slim to curb our appetite, (Don't you dare tell my mum!) We then do Aerobics, yoga and jogging for the hour break and then-"

"Evangeline. No offense, but I really don't care." Simon huffed, stopping in his tracks, causing the flock of school girls to accidentally crash into him like a bunch of dominoes. The clique had insisted on showing Evangeline's 'shiny new firsty' around the school on their free Saturday and they were all so eager to tell him every detail of their weekly schedule. Simon had tried desperately to decline, but Evangeline and her friend's wails and pleas made it difficult for the eleven year old to back out. Besides, it wasn't like he had anything else to do and he could use a tour of his new home.

"Simon! You're being rude again and you know what your mummy says about being rude." Evangeline beamed, a threatening sparkle in her eyes.  
Simon fired back at her snidely, "And you know what your mummy says about dieting potions."

A panic stricken look crossed her face momentarily, but she replaced it with a tight smile. "Fine. I suppose we'll leave you to it then, since you don't care." With that, she turned on her heal and walked away, the majority of the girls following her with snickers. Millicent (the slow poke) however hesitated, and gave Simon an apologetic smile before darting off after the others.

Simon sighed and stared around the court yard. Now what was he supposed to do? Find Percious? That would be nice. He hadn't gotten to talk to him much that week with it being a new school year and all. He just wondered where he would be...  
But, then he spotted the girl from the train, Abby. She was perched on a bench, with a notepad in her hand and shading a drawing in with a pencil. Simon decided to find the courage to approach her and take a seat beside her. "What are you drawing?"

"Oh, it's nothing. I'm not very good." Abby smiled sheepishly, holding the picture out of his sight.

"Oh, I'm sure it's good. Let me have a look." Simon insisted, eager for some sort of entertainment, even if it involved seeing something as simplistic as a drawing. Besides, Abby seemed like she would have an artistic vibe to her based on her interest in theater.

"No. It's really not very good at all. I've never been the artist in the family. That title would go to my dad." Abby insisted with an insecure laugh.

"Please!" Simon took matter's into his own hands, abandoning his manners by snatching the notepad from the thirteen year old girl's hands. She feebly tried to wrestle it out of his grip, but it was too late.

Simon stared at the drawing, eyes soaking in the image in front of him. He blinked, speaking softly. "Wow, Abby. I don't say this to a lot of people, but this...this... is actually really horrible." He couldn't help it. He was overcome with distaste at the drawing of a disproportionate group of Hogwarts students. It was seriously fit for an eight year old.

Abby rolled her eyes, snatching the drawing back defensively. "Shut up. I told you I was bad at it. I only drew it so I could try to bewitch it to move."

Simon coughed awkwardly. He had honestly been expecting some fine detailed art that was usually found behind a modest girl's quill, but even he knew that his response to her work was on the harsh side. "Sorry."

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, how are you liking Hogwarts?" Abby asked, desperate to change the subject matter.

"It'd certainly be better if the place was cleaner." Simon complained, snidely. "The dust has been messing with my allergies. I had to owl my parent's for a prescription potion for it. I like my dorm mates alright, though. 'Cept Henry. He's an emotional twat."

"And why, may I ask, is having emotions a bad thing? Seriously, you boys are so caught up with trying to act heartless. I believe it's all an act." Abby analyzed, "I think I'd admire Henry if I were you. He's going to be the one you can lean on when your other mates are caught up in their tough act."

Cheeks flushed magenta, Simon gave a flustered and rather snappy response. "He's only emotional, because he doesn't want to be in Slytherin! He's a treacherous girl!"

Abby eyes darted dangerously at him. "Excuse me, but what is so bloody wrong with being a girl?"

"It's-It's-" Simon hated being put on the spot like this.

Abby sighed. "You'll be okay as long as you keep an open mind about the world, knowing that you don't know everything and allow yourself to be okay with not knowing. That's what my mum says."

Simon stared at her for a long time. "What?"

Abby sighed a second time, but a bit more exasperated. "Nevermind."

"So, do you want to tell me your issue with my cousin?" Simon figured now was the best time to bring it up. He had been wondering about it on and off during the week.

Abby shook her head. "Absolutely not."

"Yeah, well...please?"

Abby anxiously bit her bottom lip.

"Were you his girlfriend or something?" Simon inquired. He had heard Percious mention having girlfriends at Hogwarts.

"HA!" Abby scoffed. "Never in a million years."

Simon's brows creased. "What have you got against Percious?" he asked hotly. He was an impatient boy and he hated the mind games and puzzles. He wanted to tell her that this was the reason he didn't like girls. They were never upfront about anything.  
Abby closed her eyes, burying her face in her hands for a moment before recomposing herself. "The question would be what has he got against me?"

"What?" Simon hated this. Why the riddles? Why wouldn't she just get to the point for heavens sake?

"Percious is a Seraph." Abby finally answered, though it did Simon no good considering he had no idea what a Seraph was.

"What?" Simon huffed.

"It's basically a club of so called 'pranksters' here." Abby said, looking dismayed. "Percious was one of my few friends around here before he got caught up in that bloody group and turned on all the Hufflepuff's. We get it worse than the other houses, but nobody is really free from the torment except other Seraph's. I suppose you'll be invited in with them when you're older."

Abby stared ahead, trying to remain emotionless while Simon tried hard to decipher what the big issue was about a few pranks. He doubted he'd want to join considering he'd never been the prankster type. It still was gnawing at him that something like this was happening and Percious hadn't told him.

"So, that's it? Pranks?" Simon asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"You don't know the half of it." Abby replied, her round eyes twinkling with sarcasm. "These aren't all fun in games. They're the worst form of humiliation and even can result in injuries. The Seraph's have no boundaries."  
Simon sat back, letting out a drawn out whistle. He couldn't believe that Percious would truly hurt someone unless they deserved it, which they probably did.

"What did he do to you?" Simon dared question.

"I'd rather not get into it. All I can say is that it resulted in therapy." Abby answered, shifting uncomfortably on the bench. "And don't call me overdramatic."

Simon squirmed on the bench. "But, therapy over a prank? That's stupid."

Abby gritted her teeth, "Yeah? Well, once you see the extent of it, which you likely will any day now, you'll eat those words. It's not a game to them. They really hurt people."

Something unpleasant whirled in Simon's mind. He wasn't sure what it was, but he didn't' like the feeling of anger that he was feeling toward his cousin at that moment.  
Abby quickly got to her feet, gathering her parchment and swinging her bag over her arm. Simon looked up at her curiously. "Where are you going?"

"I'm in the Hogwarts marching band. Practice start's in a few minutes." she replied briskly, pointing toward the clock tower. "Gotta go or I'll be late. Don't tell anyone what I said about the Seraph's. I don't need that drama in my life. See you later, okay?"

"Abby?" Simon said, stopping her in her tracks.

She turned to him, shifting slightly where she stood. "Yeah?"

"Can we talk again sometime? I mean, can we schedule it as a regular thing?" Simon asked, gritting his teeth with embarrassment. He felt pathetic even asking, but she had been the most sane person he'd met at the school so far.

She shrugged, pulling her crimped hair into a messy bun. "I guess. See you around." Simon watched her walk away, swearing he'd seen the trace of a smile on her face as she was leaving.

Simon had searched high and low for Percious Monday morning, trying with little success to track him down. Percious had always been there for him before, so why had he hardly made contact with him since the year started? Simon resorted to carrying his search to the Great hall during breakfast where he approached him at the Ravenclaw table.

There he was; Percious was surrounded by a group of friends and they were all snickering about something, surrounded by a tiny bottle that had a foul odor coming from it. Simon's upper lip curled with distaste. He recognized the scent from when his uncle Ralph got drunk; Fire whisky.

"Perc!" Simon hissed, trying to get his cousin's attention.

"Oy, Pee brain! What're you doing over here? Go back to the Slytherin table, you Twat!" A girl at Percious' side spat nastily.

"It's alright, Mel. This is my cousin." Percious cut in, making the girl's cheeks flush with embarrassment. Percious' eyes focused on Simon. "What's going on?"

"I have to talk to you." Simon said, trying to be discrete.

Percious stood, resigned. "I'll be back. Stay witty, you guys."

Simon and Percious made their way out of the great hall, abandoning the aroma of fresh toast, bacon, eggs, and Pumpkin juice. Percious gave

Simon an awkwardly tight smile. "You alright, Mate?"

Simon stared at Percious for what seemed like an eternity before speaking. "What did you do to Abby?"  
Percious' brow's creased. "Pardon?"

"Abby. She's a third year Hufflepuff. She says you hurt her." Simon said, coldly. "Did you?"

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about-"

"What are the Seraph's?" Simon pressed, refusing to let him off so easy.

"Oh, they're just a silly club is all." Percious shifted where he stood, looking rather bored with the conversation.

"A silly club that sent my friend into therapy?" Simon replied, eyes staring Percious down like a rabid animal ready to attack an enemy. He had never felt such repulsion toward his cousin.

Percious sighed heavily, running a hand through his dark hair with exasperation and slight contempt. "You know what, you really shouldn't believe everything these silly girl's tell you, Simon. They're all attention whore's trying to gain their fifteen second's of sympathy from gullible little boy's like you."

Simon glared, rage snapping inside of him. "I am not gullible!"

"Then relax and stop letting these harlots fool you." Percious responded firmly. "Anyway, class will be starting in a few minutes. You've got potion's next, right?"

"Yeah." Simon said hotly, trying to figure out where he stood on the entire situation. Was Abby lying to him? Was he really just a gullible child who believed everything that he was told?  
Percious sighed once more, giving him a look of sympathy. "Can I just explain myself for a second, Simon?"

"Have at it." Simon sighed, still furious and confused.

"Abby Harrison and I dated for a while. She got all clingy and psycho on me, you know? She's always been jealous of me being in the Seraph's. She said I wasn't paying enough attention to her. She couldn't get enough attention, you know? I had to live my life. I broke up with her and she just blew up on me. Ever since, she's been spreading nasty rumors about me. I know you may not believe me, but it's just how it is. You'll soon learn that girl's can go to extreme measures when they're heart broken."

Simon took a deep breath. It did sort of make sense. He looked to Percious apologetically. "I'm sorry, Perc."

"Yeah, yeah. Well, we all make mistakes. i don't blame you for believing her. She is really good at manipulation. She even fooled me a couple of times." Percious admitted, giving Simon a pat on the back. "But, we live and learn, don't we?"

"Yeah..." Simon nodded. "Anyway, gotta head to potions."


	11. Stoned in potions

**Disclaimer: We don't own the Harry Potter world or the characters from Harry Potter, just the characters used in this story and the plot.**

Potion's class was always something that Simon took very seriously. Not for academic reason's or anything. Just because of the mere fact that catastrophe was possible if something were to go wrong with a concotion.

The dimly lit potion's dungeon was oval shaped, spacious, and filled with small work tables. It was chilly down there than up in the main castle and would have been quite creepy enough without the pickled animals floating in glass jars all around the walls…Still, Simon liked the eerie setting. It reminded him of something from Sweeny Todd.

Their tall, slender Professor had wirey blonde hair that could do with a good wash and a set of rounded spectacles on her wrinkling face. "Alright, class. We're creating a Sedimentary potion today, otherwise known as, the stone potion."

Conrad raised his hand and when called on asked in an innocent voice, "Does this mean we're getting stoned, Professor?"

Professor Helena's widened her eyes for a split second before rolling them. "For that inappropriate question, I'll be deducting ten point's from Slytherin. The Slytherin's erupted into groans, but Professor Helena didn't back down. "Anyway, let us proceed. One drop of the Sedimentary potion can turn any thing it touches to stone." At that, she pulled a lizard out of the large cage and sat it on her desk top.

Simon heard a loud yelp from the Ravenclaw side of the Potion's dungeon and turned to see Scott O Smitten on his feet, looking sickley and panicked. "Woah! What are you doing with that thing?!

A Ravenclaw boy named Max pulled at his sleeve, hissing at him to sit down.

Conrad brought Simon's attention back to the blackboard when he raised his hand to speak. "What use is turning something into stone, though?"

Professor Helena suddenly wore an expression of excitement, pulling out a tiny flash and pouring a single drop on the tail of the lizard and it's body starts turning to stone, but only half of it. The lizard; panic stricken tried with all of it's might to scurry away with it's upper body, but was unable to due to it's stony lower body. "See? One drop is all it takes to stop an opponent in their tracks mid duel. And who wouldn't fancy some extravagantly realistic stone animals for home decorations?"

Scott however, paid no mind to her words. His blood shot eyes were still focused on the lizards. "We're not going to be working with those in this class are we?"

Another boy next to Max named Kurt, shot his hand into the air. "If you turn something into stone, they wouldn't be able to breath any longer, so wouldn't it die if it was left as a stone for an extended time before being turned back? Also, if you chip away at the stoned person or animal or say accidently break the stoned human/animal, wouldn't they die or be badly injured when you turn them back?"

Professor Helena's blonde brow's arched, "I admire your concern, Kurt. However, I don't think it's anything to get worked up over. If you turn an object, human, or animal back to to it's original state, there are spells and healing potions that you can use to repair them."

Simon found himself smirking slightly at the macabre mindset that his Potions teacher seemed to posess. "Seem's like animal cruelty to me. Seem's like it'd be illegal to teach something like that."

Professor Helena stiffly responded. "That's an opinion, not a fact, let us carry on now." She said a little too quickly. "I'll be passing around one lizard per pair for this assignment."

The Ravenclaws and Slytherin's immedietly began pairing with their own house mates, as usual, but were cut off with a shrill, "No, no, no. We're doing something a little different today. I was thinking that we should work on integrating the houses and what better way than to partner you with one another?"

Conrad boomed out a loud, "That's rubbish!"

but, the Professor stood her ground. "Yes, I've already picked your partners. I enchanted the chairs to will you to the table you'll be working on. Three, two, one..." A flick of her wand enchanted the students who began standing and walking against their will to their assigned chairs. Simon felt his legs moving on their own accord toward the chair next to Scott O. Smitten. He gasped with disgust, trying with all of his might to stop himself in his tracks. "No...No...NO! Alas, his body body was forced down onto the stool. Simo n sulked, "I'm sure there are laws against bewitching your students!"

Professor Helena smiled promptly. "Ah, but I didn't bewitch my students, I bewitched my chairs. Get to work."

"Oy, hello there. I'm Scott O. Smitten. I guess we're lab partners then." Scott said to him.

Simon muttered grumpilly in response, pulling out the ingredients. "I know who you are. and I don't know what you mean by 'lab partners', but whatever."

"Oh, see normally this stuff would be done in a chemistry lab and everything." Simon could feel the boy's eyes on him, but he refused to meet them with his own.

"I don't know anything about that chemistry nonsense. I assume it's a muggle thing."

He began idly chopping up some gillyweed. The sooner this was over with, the better. Simon didn't know why he had been stuck with his tormentor; the one who liked to shoot spit ball's at the back of his head during History of magic, the one who seemed to lack any manners, the one who-

"Yeah, I supposed it is. But you didn't tell me your name." Scott reminded Simon as though he hadn't purposely dodged answering.

"Well, see, I only give my name out to people I deem worthy-"

"Oy, Simon! Do you have an extra Dragon tooth? Darius ruined our first batch already!" Conrad shouted across the room at him.

Simon withdrew a long sigh, eyes closed in hopes of willing this whole scenario away. He was thankful for the dimly lit room because otherwise his embarrassed red cheeks would have been a lot more prominant. With a grit of his teeth, he called back. "No. I don't. Ask Allister."

Scott wore a small smirk, to Simon's dismay. "Simon, eh? Can I call you Sim? You can call me Scottie. My dad calls me that all the time."

Simon exhalted yet another sigh. "No. You cannot call me 'Sim'."

"Simmy?"

"Absolutely not. If you must call me anything, call me Simon or Smith or, here's a bright idea! You can decline calling me anything since we're not anything to each other except classmates and now potion's partners." Simon responded, mockingly. Why couldn't this bloke take a hint? Simon wanted nothing to do with him. They might have been partners in class, but that didn't mean that they needed to be friends or anything.

"Okay, Sim. I gotcha. But anyway, what are we supposed to do? Do we just add some of this?" With that, he picked up a full granite stone ploped it into the cauldron.

Simon gasped, "No! What's wrong with you?! You were supposed to measure and crush it first!"

Scott chuckled with a shrug, clearly not seeing the severity of the situation. "Oh, okay. Well, we'll just dump it out and start over."

"We've got no choice." Simon said ruefully, dumping it out into their trash bin. "I'd suggest you just sit on the stool and look pretty. I'll do the work." Simon began carefully measuring a dragon tooth.

"You think I'm pretty?" Scott asked, teasingly. "Thanks."

Simon jolted with humiliation, giving him an unamused look as he lit the fire beneath the cauldron. "The instructions say we have to wait until it comes to a boil."

Scott relaxed on his stool. "Okay, so who do you think would win in a fight Batman or Superman? I would say Superman considering he's like well you know superman, but Batman could be storing kryptonite in his utility belt or something... It's hard to say because Batman seems to have the entire world in the utility belt where as Superman is kinda naïve."

Once again, he was set on trying to start up a conversation about some rubbish that made no sense to Simon, whohad never heard of this so called Superbat or whatever. "I have no idea what you're talking about." He said, boredly staring at the cauldron. Boil, damn it! Boil so I can go back to my seat, as far from this prat as possible.

"Oh... Okay, so cat or dog?" Scott asked, twirling his wand with his index finger's like a baton. Foolish, bugger.

"What about a cat or dog?" Simon snapped.

"Which do you like better?"

Simon figured he'd humor Scott if it meant he'd shut up. Besides, it was only minor chat. Nothing fancy. "Cat's are clearly superior to those slobbering beast's."

"Wait did you say your name was Simon Smith? That's wicked, does your middle name start with an O?"

Simon jumped, giving him a sharp, suspicious stare. "How did you know that?" His middle name was Orion. Simon Orion Smith. He hadn't even thought about the horrifying fact that he shared initials with the toerag.

Scott grinned, enthusiastically. "Oh my god! That's brilliant! See my middle name has an O as well. My father kinda did it as a joke. My initials are SOS. And so are yours! This is awesome!"

"Will you quiet down?" Simon demanded more than asked, glancing around the room with embarrassment. "Don't tell anyone that. I don't want them labeling us as some ridiculous tag team.

"We could be a tag team. It would be awesome." Scott suggested, smirking playfully.

Simon scoffed. He would have to lay it out for him in the firmest way that he could. "You do realize I'm a well respected, mature Slytherin and you're...well, you know..."

Scott's eyes widened with realization. "Oh! Is this about the Blood status thing? 'Cause I know I'm not a Pureblood, but I swear I don't bite."

Simon leaned back in his chair, astonished. Scott thought that he was some predjucdice elitist like Grandpa Ralph? His parent's had always taught him better than that. Sure, he looked down on Muggleborns a bit, but that was only because they were so bloody clueless about the Wizarding world. Other than that, he couldn't care less. Simon didn't dislike Scott because of his BS, he disliked him because of his careless immaturity. He disliked the clueless, hyperspastic nature. Blood had nothing to do with it. "No, you've got it all wrong-"

Scott was still idly batoning his wand as Simon was explaining his viewpoint, when it slipped form his fingers, dropping toward the lizard cage and knocking it to the ground where all of the lizards were released. Scott let out a loud scream, backing into the cauldron until the contents spilled to the floor. Simon gasped with horror. "Oy! No! You idiot!" Simon was trying desperately to escape the puddle, but ultimately got some on his feet, turning his them to stone! "Now look what you're done!"

."Oh no!" Professor Helena quickly made an attempt to rush over to them, but ultimately knocked over another cauldron in the process, getting stuck herself, along with several other students.

"Oh my god! Is this permanent?! Are we going to be stuck like this forever?!" Scott asked, with panic as he stared down at his own stone feet with horror

"Scott Smitten and Simon Smith! You've earned yourselves detention for a month!"

"What? What did I do?!" Simon shouted, defensively. "It was all him!"

"Don't think I don't have ears! You two were busy chatting away and not focusing on your work and I could have sworn I heard a row starting! This is unacceptable! This is your second month at Hogwart's and you're already causing such chaos! You'll be recieving detention together every night for the month and that's final!"

"But-"

"And I'll be writing to both of your parents!"

If Simon hadn't known this before, he knew it now. He without a doubt loathed Scott O. Smitten.


	12. A flock of birds

**Disclaimer: We don't own the Harry Potter world or characters. But we'd make awesome books if we did.**

"SIMON ORION SMITH! CONGRADULATIONS, YOU'VE SET YOURSELF A FAMILY RECORD! NONEOF US HAVE EVER RECIEVED A MONTH'S WORTH DETENTION IN THEIR SECOND MONTH AT HOGWARTS! YOU OUGHT TO BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF, SIMON! YOUR FATHER AND I RAISED YOU BETTER THAN THAT! DON'T THINK THAT BECAUSE WE'RE NOT HERE, THAT YOU CAN DO WHATEVER YOU PLEASE! YOU'RE STILL OUR BABY BOY AND WE WON'T ALLOW YOU TO TURN INTO SOME REBEL CHILD! YOU WILL WRITE THE STAFF AN APOLOGY LETTER AS SOON AS THIS HOWLER IS FINISHED! WE'RE VERY DISSAPPOINTED, SIMON! WE EXPECT YOU TO DO YOUR BEST HERE AT HOGWART'S AND TO BE ON YOUR BEST BEHAVIOR! SHAPE UP! AND FOR THE LOVE OF MERLIN, WRITE TO FLOPPY! HE'S BEEN A DOWN RIGHT HANDFUL!"

A loud explosion and the red envelope was a pile of smitherines. Simon groaned, placing his head onto the Slytherin table. Wasn't a month's detention enough? Why did he have to get a humiliating howler as well? He sighed, pushing his breakfast plate away, no longer hungry.

Evangeline was a few seats away from him, having a gigglefest over Simon's punishment with her friends. Simon was about to shout at them to shut up; but that sickley, frail looking blonde girl named Millicent gave him a sympathetic smile, causing him to drop the matter. He sullenly turned to his own friends who acted as though the Howler hadn't even happened.

"Darius! You're such a dimwit." Conrad barked, flinging a spoon full of scrambled egg's at the larger boy. "You made me fail my essay on Moonstones yesterday. My mum's going to kill me, you know."

"Ah, come on. You can't possibly be in as much trouble as Simon." Darius argued, giving Simon a playful shove that nearly knocked him off the bench.

"Har, Har." Simon grumbled, carefully buttering his toast. "It was Smitten's fault."

"Tis true. Hopefully he'll fail out of Hogwart's his first year and we won't have to deal with him anymore." Conrad said.

"Anyway, I have to go. I'm meeting someone in the courtyard." Simon said, standing to his feet. He was desperate to get out of the Great hall, because there were many eyes staring at him with mockery and amusement.

"Ooo, a girl?" Evangeline teased, but her nosey nature was fresh and Simon could tell that she was actually curious. Simon rolled his eyes at the many oo's and ahh's erupting from Conrad and some of the other girls.

Alas, it was a girl. Simon hadn't had the opportunity to talk to her. She must have been quite busy otherwise she was avoiding him like the plague. He wanted to ask her about what Percious said. "None of your beesewax."

"Ah, that's a yes." Evangeline smirked with satisfaction.

"Shut up." Simon sneered. "It's not like that."

"Not yet." Conrad teased. "What's her name? Is it Rosemary? Or how about Ada? You going to make out with her?"

Simon sighed, giving them all a hard stare. "I'm eleven years old." With that, he left the noisy great hall, walking briskly to the courtyard. Simon couldn't understand why everyone seemed so caught up with dating and girls. Simon saw nothing special about them. They just had longer hair higher voices and fairer features, though Simon didn't exactly find that appealing. Perhaps it would come with age.

Simon followed a beautiful tune of music into the courtyard. It was a tune that he recognized. When he entered the courtyard, he spotted on Abby on a bench. She was playing a flute. She wasn't bad. Not bad at all. He could even place the song that she was playing. It was from the muggle musical Les Miserables; the song was 'I dreamed a dream'.

"You're a lot better at that than you are at drawing." Simon complimented teasingly, making her jump three feet in the air.

"What do you want?" Abby snapped, causing Simon's eyebrows to knit together with confusion. Why was she mad at him? "I can't believe you told Percious what I said! I asked you not to! Now the Seraph's are really on my case!"

Simon's mouth went dry. He'd forgotten her request to keep their conversation confidential. "I didn't tell anyone!"

"Oh, don't you dare try to lie to me! I can spot a fib anywhere!" Abby said in a stoney voice.

"Well, how do you know you weren't lying to me? Percious told me you're his psycho ex girlfriend who's been vowing revenge on him." Simon shot back at her, defensively. His cheeks were positively burning.

Abby scoffed, a mirthful laugh leaving her. "Oh, that's what he told you, did he?! Leave it to Percious to twist the truth!"

Simon glared. "Percious is a good bloke! He wouldn't make up something like that! I have no reason not to believe him."

"Well, fine! I never asked you to believe me. Nobody ever does anyway!" her round eyes slightly teary. 'How like a girl. Putting on the crocodile tears to try and gain sympathy.' Simon could practically hear Percious speaking in his mind. Abby's shrill voice snapped him back into reality. "If you're on his side then you might as well go join the Seraph's now and leave me alone! I can't deal with this anymore!"

Simon rolled his eyes, starting to walk away But, then he saw it. A large flock of birds flying toward Abby's head! Simon frantically jumped off of the bench, as far from the bird's and Abby as possible. There was no way he was risking himself! He stared in panic as the birds pecked and scratched at the girl who was shrieking and trying with all of her might to get them off of her. "Help! For heavens sake, help me!"

Simon stood there, frozen in shock as he saw blood streaming down her face. "S-Shoo! Shoo birds!" Simon knew no spells to get rid of such determined creatures, being a mere first year. "What do I do?!"

"Just-Just get my wand! It's in my bag!" Abby cried trying to flee from the bird's that were following her whereever she tried to run. Simon lunged towards the bag, scrambling through it and pulling out the wand, trying to hand it to her through the chaos. Abby tried with difficulty to aim her wand and shout out any spells possible to get the birds off of her, but it was no use. The birds were determined.

It was when Simon was about to run for help that the birds were all immobilized, fallen to the ground. Simon looked around, spotting the wiry haired Artimus, the keeper of keys, who's wand was out. He was running towards the two students, a livid and determined fire in his eyes. Abby was on the ground, trembling and trying to supress her sob's. "What's going on here?" Artimus asked, his usual light hearted and drunken tone now gravely and dark.

"The bird's! They just came at her!" Simon stammered, still highly shaken himself. "There was no way to stop it."

"I figured as much. It seems some nasty lot's got it out for you, Love. I'll take you to the hospital wing and we can report this-" Artimus started, but Abby frantically shook her head, whiping her nose with her sleeve. She looked rough. Her hair was standing on end and she had swollen lip's and eyes along with several bloody scratches on her face and hands.

"No! No! No! I'm fine! I don't want to report it. It was probably an accident."

Simon looked at her incrediously, "This was no accident, Abby! We've got to tell! Whoever did this deserves the worst kind of punishment!" He could hardly contain his rage now that the panic was subsiding.

"Look, kid. I won't let no bullies get to you." Artimus said, sympathtically to Abby. "Just tell me who's done it. I'll make sure they can't-"

Abby rounded on them both. "You don't understand! You don't report the Seraph's! You just don't! I've learned my lesson one too many times and I'm already in too deep! I just want it to stop! Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got to go to the hospital wing. Oh, and Simon? I'd advise you to keep your mouth shut from now on."

At that, Abby stormed off, leaving all of her belong's behind.

"You forgot your-" Simon started, but Artimus shook his head with sympathy returning to his vivid blue eyes.

"I'll get it to her." he said softly, "You alright?"

"I don't know." Simon said, feeling rather numb. He couldn't believe it, but he knew it had to be true. These Seraph's were no angel's. Percious had lied to him.

"I want you to encourage her to report whoever's done this to her. It's your job as her friend...If that's what you are?" Artimus asked, an eyebrow raised.

Simon nodded, determined. "Yeah, I'm her friend. I'll make sure they get what's coming to them."


	13. First night of detention

**Disclaimer: We don't own the Harry Potter characters or the world. We are just barrowing the world to create this awesome fanfiction.**

Scott was very pleased when they were finally free from the potions room. Though he'd been excused from his other classes due to the entire class been frozen in place for a matter of two days, he hadn't been excused from the homework that now piled sky high. He'd longed to go run off some energy since he'd been forced to stand still for two days, but Max and Kurt insisted it would take all night to finish the homework and that they would have no time for games. They warned him if he didn't want to fail out of Hogwarts he needed to come to the dorm and do his homework with them. Scott reluctantly did so. Max and Kurt had been right. They all three had stayed up nearly the entire night to get all the homework done in time and so they were all sleepy for the next day of class. Scott knew it would be a long day and then on top of that he'd have to report for detention with Professor Helena starting tonight.

Sitting through classes the next day nearly made Scott cry with boredom and fatigue. But Scott managed to keep awake and as alert as he could throughout all the classes. He was greatly relieved when classes were over for the day and he was allowed a few hours of freedom before dinner. Even Max and Kurt had to agree to stretch their legs after going the pass few days with hardly any physical activity. But the freedom was short lived when Max suggested they get a start on their homework before Scott had to go to detention. Scott reluctantly did so.

Finally after dinner, Scott bid a farewell to Kurt and Max and headed down to the Potion Master's classroom. Scott was running a little late, but that wasn't unusual for him. He ran late to nearly everything. As he entered the room, he noticed Simon and Professor Helena both in there waiting. Simon sighed with annoyance upon seeing Scott, but Scott knew that half his grade was mad at him for the incident.

"I see you've both arrived at last. I assume you boys know that careless behavior that you displayed on Thursday was unacceptable and dangerous. We were lucky that it was only a Sedimentary potion. It could have been much, much worse." Professor Helena lectured.

Scott meant to apologize, but instead he asked the first question on his mind. "Can I request we never use lizards in the room again then? I don't do well with lizards..." And it was true. He had a huge fear of lizards ever since he was a kid. He supposed it started when he had seen some older boy jump the fence to the Komodo Dragon's cage at the zoo for either some prank or dare. Either way, the boy had gotten greatly injured by the large lizard. The fear continued when he'd seen the movie Holes shortly afterward that contained smaller but poisonous lizards. He had been convinced for a long time that the smaller lizards were either poisonous or babies of the Komodo Dragon and therefore they were all dangerous. As he got older, his father had reassured him that lizards weren't dangerous, but Scott still couldn't help the terror he felt when he saw the blasted creatures.

"I can't promise that, but I can however, ensure that you two will never be partnered together again." Professor Helena said.

"Thank merlin for that!" Simon muttered snidely. Scott sighed. He hadn't meant to cause so much trouble.

"Hold your tongue, Smith. You're as much to blame in all of this as Mr. Smitten." The professor said standing up for Scott. Well, he supposed partly standing up for him. Oh well.

"I'm real sorry professor." Scott said seriously but kept his good natured smile on his face. "I didn't mean to drop my wand. I forget a lot that this thing actually has magic stored in it. But anyway, what are we doing for detention?" He wondered if it was going to be some intense labor or if it would be something simple. He wasn't ever sure how anything worked around here. He'd actually never had detention before. It wasn't something they did in his elementary school. He'd had time outs and wondered if detention was anything like that.

"You'll be writing good old fashioned lines." Professor Helena explained.

"How vieux jeu..." Simon said dully. Scott had no idea what that meant, so he just kind of stared at Simon waiting for an explanation. But one never came and the professor went on.

"Ah, yes." She said and then flicked her wand and words begin to write on the blackboard._ 'I will not cause khaos in Professor Helena's class.'_ It wrote.

Both Scott and Simon stared at the word 'khaos' before suppressing snickers. Scott actually had to put his hand over his mouth to keep himself quiet. He raised an eyebrow at Simon who clearly spotted the mistake as well.

"What are you two on about?" Professor Helena demanded sternly.

"Oh nothing." Simon assured her but threw a smirk to Scott when the professor wasn't looking. Scott nearly started laughing all over again but controlled himself.

"We write this on parchment right?" Scott asked throwing a smirk back at Simon before looking to the professor innocently.

"Yes. It'll erase every time you write it thirty times, as to save paper. I do care about nature." She said giving them both a look. Scott made his eyes as innocent as possible and the professor went to go get the parchment and quills from her side office.

"That's why she turns animals to stone…" Simon whispered lowly to Scott when the professor was out of ear shot. Scott couldn't help the laughter that came out and he had to quickly cover his mouth again to control himself.

"Saving the animals is as high on her priority list as spelling." Scott commented back to Simon. Now it was Simon's turn to cover his mouth from laughter. Scott grinned very pleased to find that Simon was finding his joke amusing and not annoying.

The professor walked back out of her office with parchment and quills in her hand and looked at the two. "Oh, I do wish you two could have gotten along this well earlier. Perhaps we wouldn't be here." She said with a sigh.

"With all due respect, Professor, you didn't have to give us a month's worth detention." Simon pointed out.

"Well, with all due respect, Mr. Smith, you didn't have to damage the floors of my potion's classroom. Now, let's begin." The professor retorted. She then handed them the parchment and quills. "I'll be in my office. No funny business. I'll tell you when you're allowed to stop and those quills have a word count so I'll know if you haven't been writing."

"Of course, Professor. We promise not to cause KHAOS in your classroom anymore." Scott promised with a smile. He emphasized the word 'khaos' with a glance at Simon. Simon's lip twitched as he tried to keep a straight face.

"You best keep to that vow." Professor Helena said, not noticing. When the professor was gone, Simon buried his head in his hands laughing. Scott laughed with him and picked up his quill to start writing.

"I'm not sure which way to spell it now. Do you think she'll count us wrong if we spelled it with a 'c'?" Scott asked teasingly but was somewhat serious too.

"Well, if she were to try and give us extra detention, we could take it to the headmaster and she'd be a laughing stock." Simon said amused. "And if you think about it, we'd be doing her a favor. We'd be giving her a lesson in spelling." He justified.

"This is true." Scott agreed but then smirked. "Or you know... We could do every other line differently just to confuse her."

"Not a bad idea, Smitten. But, listen here, she said it only had a word count, right?" Simon asked. "So, we could write anything we wanted so long as it's the same number of words as what she wanted. We could basically write terrible things about her and she'd have no idea."

Scott looked deeply amused at him for a moment before turning and counting the words on the board. Nine words, he thought. What could he write with nine words? "Professor Helena enjoys torturing poor animals and young wizards." He said out loud as he wrote it. He didn't really think Professor Helena was a bad person, nor did he dislike the professor, but simply thought of this as a joke. He looked to Simon with a challenging smile. "Nine words." He told him. "Top it."

Simon smirked and thought a moment before writing something down as well. "Professor Helena is bitter because her spelling is KHAOTIC." Scott laughed and for the next hour and a half he and Simon both spoke out insults about the professor using nine words each time. They weren't entirely friends by the end of detention, but they also didn't seem to mind each other's company nearly as much any more.

**AN: Please review! We've been working very hard on this and would LOVE feedback. Whether you love or hate it, just let us know. Thanks!**


	14. Plans set in motion

**Disclaimer: We don't own the Harry Potter world or Harry Potter characters. Only the characters and plot of this fanfiction.**

"Oy, Scott."

Scott blinked open his eyes and groaned at the crick in his neck. He sat up from the staircase he was on and looked up to see Max and Kurt standing there. Scott had ended up sleeping outside the Ravenclaw common room door that night. He couldn't for the life of him answer the question and so he fell asleep on the steps.

"Couldn't get in again?" Max asked sympathetically.

Scott sighed and shook his head rubbing his neck. He felt sore from sleeping on such uncomfortable grounds.

"Looks, like we're going to have to start waiting up for you to get back from detention every night." Kurt said.

"Sounds good." Scott smiled.

"How'd it go anyway? Smith hex you?" Kurt asked offering a hand to help Scott up. Scott took it and jumped up.

"No, actually we got along pretty well. Detention wasn't bad at all." Scott said smirking.

"No kidding?" Max said surprised. "Well, let's go get some breakfast. We still got class today and I can't think when I'm hungry."

The next few days went by in a blur for Scott. He'd go to breakfast with Max and Kurt, then classes for the week days, and then detention after school every day. Kurt and Max took turns staying up outside the Ravenclaw dorms until Scott came back from detention so they could let him in. Scott talked to Simon a little bit during detentions, but mainly he felt like Simon talked to him so that he wasn't extremely bored during detention. Still the interaction was helping the two get to know each other a little better. Scott had learned that silver was Simon's favorite color, that Simon had two cousins, that Simon was a pureblood, and other basic facts.

It was about four days or so after his first detention that the Seraphs, the group that Scott had caught picking on the two boys and had later found out the name from some older Ravenclaw student, begin targeting him. The first time, they'd simply hexed him to lose his bowels during class change. While humiliating, Scott also gained another day of detention and five points from Ravenclaw for being late for class starting after his first detention sentence was done. The care of magical creatures teacher had always expressed a disliking for him. Scott wasn't sure why and when he'd asked Max and Kurt, Kurt had bluntly said it was a blood status thing, whereas Max assured him it was just because he was an old geezer who probably had a thorn up his butt. Scott wasn't sure which one to believe. Scott had reported the Seraphs responsible for his accident on the staircase and was pleased to hear they had earned a week of detention each. But Max and Kurt didn't seem too thrilled by the idea that Scott had reported them.

"Why shouldn't I have reported them?" Scott had asked that night. "They're bullying other students."

"I don't know." Max said. "Bullies may have been afraid of professors where you went to school, but I don't think they'll listen here."

"Basically, you've just made yourself a bigger target, man." Kurt explained. "This is only your first year, you should slow down before someone ends up killing you."

And what Kurt had said was true. The Seraphs struck again the next day. He hadn't seen who had done it, but someone had placed something in his drink during lunch that had caused him to grow feathers on his arms and turn ghostly white. When he had made a commotion about it, he saw a few people from the Ravenclaw table laugh and wink at him. Scott knew they were responsible but had no way of proving it this time. Max and Kurt had tried to drag him to the hospital wing.

Scott had always had a deep fear of hospitals, just being in a white room with a hospital bed made his chest tighten with fear and caused him to often hyperventilate. Scott had tried his best to get Kurt and Max not to take him, but they insisted that he needed a potion. Scott had finally requested to go to Professor Helena for a potion instead. After all, she was the potions master. Reluctantly, they agreed and took him down to her office. She had been able to help and Scott had told her who he suspected had done this to him. The Ravenclaw boys he suspected were interrogated by Professor Helena, but were ultimately found innocent. This seemed to only increase the attacks on not only Scott, but Max and Kurt begin getting attacked from simply hanging around Scott.

As Scott, Max, and Kurt were heading to dinner one day, the stairs had been laced with liquid soap and all three of them had fallen down the flight of stairs only to end up in a puddle of sticky liquid that seemed to cling to their hair and clothes especially. Whereas Max and Kurt went down to the hospital wing, Scott insisted he hadn't been hurt by the fall so he could avoid it. Instead he went to the dorm and tried to get the goop off his clothes and hair. It seemed to be impossible, since the goop had now turned as solid as concrete. Scott ended up taking out scissors from his trunk and cutting it out of his hair which left him with several bald spots and greatly uneven hair. He wasn't able to fix his do with magic only being a first year, so instead he changed clothes and headed down to the potions room with a slight limp and his right arm closer to him than normal.

Simon looked up at Scott with surprise. "What happened to you?" He raised an eyebrow. Scott wanted to tell him the Seraphs had done it but then noticed Professor Helena was still in the room and changed his mind. He'd gotten he and his friends in enough trouble from tattling.

"Just… thought I'd try and cut my hair…" Scott lied. "Didn't work so well." He put on a false wide smile. It seemed to be enough to fool the professor who shook her head a little amused while Simon on the other hand stared at him suspiciously.

"You're an odd one." Professor Helena said. "Anyway, you two know what to do by now. Get to it." She said before walking to her side office.

Simon waited until the professor was out of ear shot before leaning over and whispering. "Alright, so what _really_ happened to you?" Scott took his quill and sighed. Should he tell him? Would Simon go running to Professor Helena if he told? Well, he supposed he could always deny it.

"I've been having some trouble with a group of bullies named the Seraphs…" Scott shrugged. Simon did a double take.

"The Seraphs?!" He asked alarmed

"I hear lots of chatting and not enough writing!" The professor called from her office.

"Sorry, Professor." Simon said dully and then lowered his voice. "So, what are they after you for?"

"Guess they don't like snitches. The expression 'snitches get stitches' was told to me a few days ago. But it's cool. I'm going to get them back. Just not sure which ones to target right now." Scott said optimistically. He was forming a plan in his mind as he wrote the line several times on the page.

Simon sighed. "Maybe you should just leave it, you know?" Simon said. "These prats won't back down and let's be honest, you're only a first year and there are seventh years working with them. You've got no chance."

_Such an optimist,_ Scott wanted to say, but instead he replied, "I'm not going to hurt them, but obviously telling the professors have done no good."

"My concern wasn't about you hurting them. It's the other way around." Simon clarified but then realized what he said meant that he cared about Scott and started coughing in hopes to cover it.

"Oh, I'm sure I can take it. Besides, if I can prove that they did something super bad, I could maybe get them expelled right? They can't do anything too bad for that reason. My dad told me that if I was ever faced with bullies that I shouldn't back down because that gave them control. He advised me to hit them back if they hit me because there's no sense in getting my butt kicked if I can help it. I just wish they would fight without their wands. Things would be much easier then... I think." Scott said.

"Well, there's no chance of that. Their big on using magic. I've been learning about them, myself. They don't like doing anything the muggle way." Simon informed.

"Figures..." Scott sighed. But then paused and said, "But hey... you know, I could use some help on gathering information... You don't have to get all the way involved if you're scared, but I was thinking of me, Kurt, and Max to start researching and taking them on anyway. Want to join?"

"I don't know." Simon said thinking on it. "Don't get me wrong, I despise the wankers, but my cousin's a member and he's got dirt on me from the inside and I'm not exactly so sure if he'd hold back on it if I were to go against him." Scott understood but was a little weary to hear his cousin was working for the Seraphs. He wondered if Simon would go tell his cousin about Scott's plan. But Scott immediately shook away that thought. He and Simon were friends, weren't they?

"Well, like I said. You don't have to pull any of the pranks, just help us locate and get information on these people. You could be like our research coordinator." Scott pressured.

"I suppose I would have a key in getting more information considering Percious is family." Simon nodded. "Alright, I'll help."

"Brilliant!" Scott said loudly.

"Boys!" the professor called sternly. "Get to work or I'll put a silencio spell on you both!"

Simon smirked and wrote on his paper while he whispered. "We are going to take those rotten Seraph's down!" Scott smirked back.


	15. The PACK

**Disclaimer: We don't own the Harry Potter characters or world. But if we did, the Scimon Effect would be the next big book series.**

Simon was all about arriving fashionably early. So, when he received an owl from Scott to meet him in an empty classroom on the second floor to discuss them AKA, the Seraph's, Simon made sure to showed up about half an hour before he was told. However, as Simon liked to arrive early, Scott, to nobodies surprise, liked to arrive late.

The ancient classroom was dusty and cold. Several worn maps hung on the walls seeming to imply that the classroom was once used to teach Geography. It contained a board with a map of Great Britain and a map of the Atlantic Ocean.

The group consisted of two boy's whom Simon had seen sitting next to Scott in classes and during meal's in the Great hall. They formally introduced themselves once they arrived in the classroom. Max and Kurt were there names. Abby was also there, having been dragged along by Simon who was desperate to earn her friendship back despite the fact that he'd admit it to nobody, including himself.

After what felt like ages of waiting, Simon began impatiently pacing the stone floor, wiping his runny nose with some tissue he'd brought in his pocket for such occasions. He'd be in need of allergy potion by the time this meeting was over. "What kind of person show's up late to their own meeting?"

Abby was the one to answer, sighing with irritation as she leaned against an old blackboard. "I still wish you would tell me why you dragged me along here, Simon. I'm still mad at you, remember?"

Simon swallowed with difficulty, refusing eye contact with her. He wasn't sure why he was so hell-bent on trying to retrieve his bond with her. She was just some silly girl, right? "I don't know what he's got up his sleeve, but I think I have a good idea and I think it'll make up for everything."

"I sure hope so." Abby sighed, absentmindedly chewing on the tip of her wand. Simon wondered if he should tell her how unsafe such an action was.

Max spoke up before he could, wiping his long brown hair out of his face. "Maybe he forgot."

"It's possible the Seraphs got him again too." Kurt replied. Simon couldn't help feeling a tinge of concern. Despite Scott's nuances, Simon was growing fonder of him than before. He could almost say that he considered him an almost friend. Of course, he'd be keeping that to himself. He wondered what his Grandpa Ralph would say if he knew the company Simon was keeping at school. First a Half blood Hufflepuff and now a Muggleborn Dimwit. Sure, Simon wasn't a bigot like his grandpa, but he knew that this was really bad for his image with the more traditional members of his family.

Max sighed, "Let's hope not."

"Or he got lost in the bathrooms again?" Kurt suggested. Simon Snickered. Leave it to Scott O. Smitten to get lost in the Loo.

"We need a tracker on him." Max stated and he didn't even seem to be exaggerating.

Kurt responded, looking just as serious. "If only electronics worked here, I'd seriously think about investing it on him. It would help. We could get a tracker for everyone and that way we'd know where everyone was by glancing at a computer screen."

Simon made brief eye contact with Abby who also looked rather surprised that the boys deemed such drastic measures necessary just to keep up with Scott. Was he that out of control?

"That would be cool. Maybe we really should look into something to track the Seraphs with. Then we could avoid them." Max said. He huffed, staring at the clock, drumming his hands on the desk. Kurt glanced down at his nails boredly.

Max spoke again. "Maybe he fell into the lake again and can't get into the dorms to change.

"Maybe he fell asleep in a tree again." Kurt mused. Simon raised an eyebrow. What kind of person fell asleep in a tree?

Max shrugged, "Maybe-"

Scott suddenly entered the room and bounces over to them. "Heylo everyone! Hope you haven't been waiting too long." He grinned.

Max and Kurt exchanged dull stares. "He did it on purpose."

Scott smirked wryly.

Simon coughed, staring at Scott with bewilderment.. "Seriously? Why would you show up late on purpose?"

Scott ignored question, his eyes landing on Abby. "Who's she?"

Simon spoke before Abby could get a word out. "This is Abby. I brought her. I think she may be of some use to us."

Abby's eyebrows rose under her brunette fringe. "You said I was being brought here so you could help me."

Simon shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah. Oh, well..."

"Brilliant! Now then, I took the liberty to write a few notes of what we know about the Seraphs down in a notebook." Scott said, excitedly.

Max stared at him with surprise. "You took notes?" Kurt also looked shocked

Scott continued his chatter, oblivious to the others. "Of course. And I came up with a name for this group."

Simon sneezed loudly, earning a few looks from the group. His cheeks flushed vividly pink in contrast with his pale skin. "Sorry."

Scott was about to reveal the name again, but Kurt stopped him in his tracks. "Wait, before you reveal the name, maybe you should tell us what all being in this group involves?"

Scott nodded. "Right. So everyone, excluding Simon and possibly Abby here, has been a victim to the Seraph's reign. I think since the professors aren't doing anything to help us and they've unleashed attacks tenfold, we need to do something ourselves?"

Max shook his head, looking at him with disapproval. "Scott, no offense, but you can't even levitate a feather yet. How do you plan to fight them?"

Simon stared at Scott, brows knitting together incredulously. He couldn't help agreeing with Max. They were mere first years. There was no way that they could take on a group of older students. Especially older students who lacked boundaries.

Scott answered, enthusiastically. "We're not fighting them. We're going to be PRANKING them!"

The entire group stared at him, jaws dropping. Pranking them? That was the best he had? That would only get them landed in the Hospital wing for sure.

Kurt muttered, "This isn't going to end well..."

"Prank the Seraphs?" Max scoffed, "Are you out of your mind?"

Scott persisted, "No no, listen. These are harmless pranks that are meant to show everyone that the Seraphs don't have power over everyone. The pranks will knock some sense into them hopefully and I'm willing to take all the fall if you guys don't want to show your face that you've helped. I'm not afraid. What more could they do?"

Simon had always been a silent observer, but this was all that it took for him to cut in with his say on the matter. "Pranking them? Pranking them? Are you bloody serious, Scott? We need to fight with the utmost brutality! We need to intimidate them! We can't do some stupid pranks and expect them to back down. We'll just get caught and tormented until we drop out of Hogwarts."

Abby shook her head with dismay. "Pranking or fighting...both are useless. The best way to avoid the Seraph's wrath is to avoid the Seraph's altogether."

Scott tapped his foot with frustration. "You're not understanding. Fighting them is useless. It won't work since we're only first years and don't know how to fight them yet. But let's face it, we're already targets. Why let ourselves get pounded until we drop out? We've got to do something. And I think the best way to go about it is to prank them back.-" Simon sneezed a round of at least six times and Scott waited patiently before continuing with just as much enthusiasm- "Let's upstage them. If we get people to notice us instead of them, their fame will eventually disappear. Once their fame is gone, they'll lose interest in targeting people. Pranking them is a simple yet effective way to get everyone's attention. Right now none of the school would help us if we got attacked by a Seraph because they're afraid of the Seraphs, but if we show we're not afraid, maybe it will inspire others to be the same way."

Kurt stared at him, green eyes mere slits. "I can't tell if you're making a bunch of stuff up that sounds convincing or if you really believe this..."

Abby however, surprised them all with the next thing that she hesitantly said. "So, let's say we did do this...we'd need to remain anonymous and we'd need a place to plan that can't possibly be detected."

Simon let out a loud sneeze before he stared at her, dumbfounded. "Are you actually considering this, Abby?" He hadn't taken her as the type to go this far. She seemed like a reasonable person when he'd first met her. What was changing her mindset so quickly? Was it desperation to escape the Seraph's torment or was she looking at this group as a sort of protection? Oh, the irony. It would only cause her more harm. Didn't she realize that? Simon thought with exasperation.

Abby lifted her chin confidently. "So, what if I am? Whether we like it or not, Scott does have a point. We can't just lay around passively taking this forever. I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm sick and tired of being humiliated and sent to the hospital wing. Even if we do fail to stop them, at least we'd know we fought back and didn't just take it."

Simon knew that she was right, but the risk was a gamble that he wasn't sure he was willing to take. What if they got themselves expelled or killed? Would the Seraph's go as far to kill someone? Injury didn't seem like a problem for them, but was death? And what if something that the Seraph's planned originally to be an injury turned into an accidental death? Simon could feel his head spinning at the very thought of it.

Max nodded slowly. "I suppose she's got a point..."

Simon sneezed.

Kurt shrugged feebly. "And it might be fun..."

Simon's jaw was on the floor as he gaped at the group. He couldn't believe that they were convinced by all of this rubbish. This was bound to be the most epic failure of all time. They had no shot against the Seraph's and Percious would no doubt make summer's a living hell for Simon if he got caught going against them!

Scott interrupted Simon's thoughts. "Brilliant! So, want to hear then name?" He opened the notebook showing the words as he read them aloud. "Pranksters Actively Causing Khaos! It's short form would be The PACK.

Max's eyebrow's creased. "Uh, dude... You spelled chaos wrong."

Simon couldn't fight off his amused smirk, a snicker escaping him followed by another sneeze.

Abby didn't notice him at all. "I quite like the PACK, actually. I suppose we could find a word other than chaos-"

Simon grinned, immensely enjoying having an inside joke with someone, even if it was the most insane kid in the school. "No. No. Leave it." Abby and the other's turned to him, flabbergasted

Scott smirked at him. "I thought it was fitting."

Kurt replied, "But Scott, it's spelled wrong. I mean what's the plan to make an impression on the school with our bad spelling?"

Scott fired back with amusement. "It makes it more KHAOTIC if it's spelled wrong."

Simon simply laughed to himself as Abby gave him a puzzled look. Although she was clearly exasperated, she slowly spoke. "All in favor of the PACK?"

Simon shot his hand into the air. "Oh, I'm in favor, alright..."

Scott also raised his hand. "It's bloody brilliant, isn't it?"

Kurt sighed resigned. "Well, I guess it works." He shrugged and raised hand.

Max: stared at them all before giving in. "It would be better with a word that actually begun with K but okay."

Abby smiled. "Then PACK it is. Now, about the location. The Seraph's know this place like the back of their hands. We've got to be careful with whatever we choose."

"I suppose we could get a boat and meet in the lake or something." Max suggested.

Another loud sneeze from Simon.

Kurt threw out an idea as well. "Or in our dorm rooms? I mean, we'd only have to make sure Luther didn't randomly come in and rat us out."

Almost everyone gave him dumbfounded stares when Scott teasingly said, "Or we could string a net under the bridge and just hang in it like a hammock."

Max rolled eyes shaking his head. "Come on, Scott, focus."

Abby however looked at Scott, eyes trance-like.

Simon's brows creased. "What?"

Abby revealed what was going on in her head slowly. "Scott...the net idea... just might work..."

Simon looked at her, fed up with the nonsense. "Have you lost your mind?!"

Scott laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. "What? I was really only joking. I mean, where are we going to get a net big and strong enough for that?"

Abby spoke with more intensity, more excitement. "So, in care of magical creatures, the third years and up are going to get to examine an actual dragon up close. The professor's bringing it all the way from Bulgaria! All we'd have to do is steal one of the net's. They're enchanted to be insanely strong and they're definitely large enough for all of us. I mean, they're big enough to hold a dragon for crying out loud. And honestly, who on earth would think to look for us under the bridge?"

Max reasoned, "Yeah, but STEAL a net? I mean, we could get expelled for that couldn't we?"

Scott smirked, "Not if we don't get caught." Abby grinned, nodding her head with encouragement.

"We'd have to go at night." Abby said, earnestly.

Simon hesitated, feeling nauseous. He couldn't afford to get expelled and what if they did manage to steal the net? They could fall to their deaths! The bridges were huge, after all. "I don't know..."

"Come on, we can do this!" Abby pleaded.

Scott spoke first. "I'm in."

Max rolled his eyes. "You're going to get yourself killed with that reckless attitude one day."

A loud sneeze from the back of the room where Simon had traveled as to not disturb the group's conversation.

Kurt hesitated, "I'm in."

Max gasped. "Kurt!"

Kurt shrugged, defensively. "Max, come on, face it. I'm about ready to get myself expelled on purpose if we can't find a way to get these idiots off our backs. Besides, Gryffindor's aren't the only brave ones.

"Apparently not the only stupid ones either..." Max mumbled, grudgingly.

Simon shifted where he stood, feeling himself shrinking to the size of a water droplet.

Abby turned to him. "Are you in or not?"

Simon sighed. Maybe it was peer pressure, perhaps it was some internal rebellion that he didn't know he had, or perhaps he was truly an idiot. "Alright, I'm in. But, if we get caught, I swear I'll say I was delusional." Abby beamed.

"Maybe we should have back up potions to take that makes us all seem insane in case we do get caught?" Scott asked. Simon scoffed.

"That's not a bad idea. It would give us extra coverage." Abby nodded. Simon rolled his eyes.

"Where would we get the potions from?" Max asked, still looking weary.

"Well, I may not be very good at drawing." Abby said giving Simon a little nudge, "But, potion's is my favorite subject. I think with enough effort I could whip us something up."

Simon sneered. "Or it's called acting...We could just research what it's like to be insa-ACHOO!"

Abby smiled, interrupting him. "Insanity potion it is."


	16. Floppy

**Disclaimer: We don't own the Harry Potter characters or world.**

The Slytherin common room extended partway under the lake, giving the light in the room a green tinge. Simon lounged on a low backed black and dark green button-tufted, leather sofa. He stared at the tapestries featuring the adventures of famous Medieval Slytherins. The room had a few dark brown cupboards and a few skull's to set the mood. It has quite a grand atmosphere, but also quite a cold one.

It was a late Friday afternoon and nearly everyone had retired to bed. Simon was up late, his mind focused on the PACK. He still wasn't sure how he felt about it. It was bound to fail and get him in a lifetime of trouble yet, Simon felt a spark of exhiliration to be a part of something. He had a few friends back home, but none so challenging and daring. He wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

Simon jolted when he heard the Slytherin dungeon open. He glanced behind him to see Evangeline who had apparently snuck out to meet some friend's from other houses. She smiled at Simon smugly and took a seat in the chair across from him. She was wearing her dark hair in a braid and a smirk played on her face as her piercing dark eyes marveled at him. "What are you doing up?"

"Thinking." Simon mumbled.

"About what? Your girlfriend? I have a few classes with her. She seem's to be a bit of a plain Jane, but I'm sure with work I could fix her up." Evangeline teased. "Of course, Hufflepuff's are a bit harder to turn."

Simon rolled his eyes, running a free hand through his black hair. "Abby isn't my girlfriend."

Evangeline smiled good naturedly, making Simon's blood boil. "Yet."

"She's way too old for me anyway." Simon pointed out. Besides, Abby certainly wasn't his type. Not that he had a type. That gushy romance nonesense was the last thing on his mind. Though, he couldn't help wondering if when he did develop a type, when romance was on his mind, would Abby be the one for him? He hardly wanted to think about it, though he knew he would have to at some point.

If he never dated, people would start to question if he was good enough. They might accuse him of being a no good who could never land a date. That would be terrible for his future reputation, which he assumed would be even more important with age.

"What's two years?" Evangeline fired back, kicking off her flats.

"It only works if the bloke's older." Simon snapped. He had learned this from Percious.

Evangeline laughed to herself, giving him a sarcastic stare. "Is that so? Well, I stand corrected then. Anyway, I've noticed you and that Smitten boy hanging around one another. What's up with that? Are you actually friend's with that half wit?"

Simon coughed, his cheeks flushed. "No! Heaven's no. We've got a month's worth detention together because of a mishap in potions. I'd never be friend's with such a wanker." Simon knew it was wrong, but he wasn't lyng. He didn't consider Scott a real friend. They were just partners in crime, in a sense. Still, the brief guilt gurgled inside of him.

"Then why were you two talking and laughing together about something in the corridor yesterday?" Evangeline challenged.

"It was about an inside joke we have." Simon responded, quickly.

Evangeline raised her eyebrow's. "Well, last I checked, only mate's have inside joke's together."

Simon was about to reply when a loud crack made him jump with let out a shrill scream.

"Floppy?!" The cousin's choursed in unison.

The house elf was even thinner than before, only resulting in his ears looking even larger in contrast with his small frame. His large tennis ball sized blue eyes were watering with dismay; his teeth chattering as his trembling form dropped to Simon's feet with anguished sobs. Simon stared at him incrediously, panic rising rapidly within him. What happened? Had something happened to his parents? Did they lose their home? Were they captured or hurt? Simon's heart dropped; Were they dead?

"Floppy!" Evangeline demanded, trembling herself. "What's happened?!"

Floppy was blubbering too hard to speak, recieving a swift kick in the side from Simon. "Tell me what happened now!" Simon knew that Floppy could never disobey his orders. It was the code of a House elf. They always had to obey thier master's.

"Floppy-" He siezed, inhaling with difficulty; "Floppy" Hiccuping with sobs, "Floppy-OW!" A swift kick from Evangeline. "FLOPPY MISSES SIMON!"

Simon closed his eyes, exhaing slowly, rage building within. "THAT'S WHAT YOU GOT US SO WORKED UP OVER?!"

"You insufferable prick!" Evangeline snarled, recomposing herself.

Floppy was no longer listening. He was too busy embracing Simon's ankles and wailing like a newborn baby. Simon tried with difficulty to kick him off. He ended up giving up, rolling his eyes.

"Please allow Floppy to stay with Simon! Floppy can work in the Hogwart's kitchens! Simon's mother and father cleared it with the headmaster so long as Simon agree's. Please, Simon!" Floppy cried. "Floppy with do anything Simon wishes!"

"No. Absolutely not!" Simon shook his head. "I refuse. You can't stay here and you can't ever come to visit me again."

Floppy covered his wrinkled face with his bat-like ears; his wails echoing off of the dungeon walls.

"Shut him up, Simon!" Evangeline hissed, covering her ears. "He'll wake everyone up!"

"Shhh! Floppy, shut up!" Simon demanded, giving him another kick in the side. Floppy was inconsolable, though. Without warning, he lifted his hand, levetating the couch that Simon had been sitting on, throwing it across the stone wall. Simon gasped. "Stop it!"

Floppy couldn't hear him, though. He lifted a chair next, giving it the same treatment as the couch. "Floppy can't go on! Floppy can't stay away from master Simon! Simon is all Floppy has!"

Simon gritted his teeth, pulling off his night robe. He was going to get rid of Floppy once and for all. Just as he was about to give the elf the article of clothing, the clothing that would fire him from his job as house elf; an idea struck him. His eyes lit up.

"Floppy! You can stay! Please stay!" Simon shouted.

Evangeline rounded on him. "What?!"

Floppy collapsed onto the floor, cries of emmense joy leaving him. "Oh, master Simon! I cannot express how happy Floppy is!"

Evangeline looked at Simon with exasperation and puzzlement. "I don't understand."

Simon smirked, his plan immedietly going into action. "I just realized that I could use a servant around here."


End file.
